Somewhere in My Past
by Jade Valentine
Summary: They were ordinary people at first until they found out about their true identities and powers. Athrun, Kira and Cagalli must fight against their feelings this time. They need to be strong to fight besides the people who they must protect in the war...
1. The La Fllaga Twins!

**The La Flaga Twins? **

**Disclaimer:** This is my first fanfic I made right now, the Gundam Seed / Destiny, Gundam Wing and some Gundam X character crossover. Please review if you have any comments and suggestions. The characters here were belong to their prospective owners and don't belong to me. Enjoy!

**P.S.** Sorry, I know that I am not good in grammar but I will try my best to improve.

**A/N:** They were ordinary people at first until they found out about their true identities and powers. Athrun, Kira and Cagalli must fight against their feelings this time. They need to be strong to fight beside the people who they must protect in the war between the three space colonies.

**Introduction: **

Gundam Seed's Cosmic Era takes place within the region of space which encompasses Earth, the moon, and the orbiting space colonies. These colonies are located at areas of gravitational stability known as Lagrange points.

At the beginning of the Cosmic Era, Earth's nations grouped themselves into a handful of military and economic blocs. As the current conflict began, some of these terrestrial powers joined forces to form the Earth Alliance, while others have allied themselves with ZAFT and a few small nations have remained neutral.

* * *

**Cast and Characters:**

**Neutral**

**-Heliopolis Space Colony- **

**Cagalli Yula Attha** (Artemis) – She is only 7 y/o little girl who suddenly turns out to be 14 y/o looking grown up child when she accidentally drunk the mysterious potion on the chemistry lab that Lunamaria produced. She has the ability to absorb the energy, memory, ability, personality and power of other beings through skin-to skin contact.

**Kira Yamato **(Helios) **– **He is 15-16 y/o and Cagalli's big brother. He soon transformed into an enemy and has the psychic abilityHe possessed telepathic powers allowing him to read minds, project his thoughts, and mentally stun opponents with pure psionic force, among other talents. He also possessed telekinesis, allowing him to levitate and manipulate objects. Lately he became known as the Sun God Helios

**Athrun Zala** (Adonis) – He is 15-16 y/o like Kira. He is destined to fight and kill his best friend Kira and his girl friend Cagalli. He has some sort of psychic powers like ESP, Third eye and Teleportation. And also a shaman that can summon a Ghost, like Stellar.

**Lacus Clyne** (Aphrodite) – She is 16 y/o as well and a pop star singer. Her angelic voice makes anyone who hears enchanted, illusion and hypnotized. She is also known as the Pink haired Fairy.

**Fllay Alster** – She is 15 y/o and has the ability to phase through solid matter

**Meer Campbelle – **She is Lacus identical twin sister. She's a singer, dancer, and actress and also has the ability to morph and a witch.

**Civilian **

**Miriallia Hawwe** – She is 16 y/o and an ordinary civilian people. She's Cagalli's best friend.

**Mwu La Flaga** – He is 28 years old and Cagalli and Kira's guardian.

**Natarle and Murue** – They were teachers at Dominion Academy.

**Uzumi Narra Attha** – Chief Representative of Orb Union.

**Earth Alliance**

**-Artemis Space Colony-**

**Heero Yuy** (Orion) – He is 16 y/o and he is Cagalli Yula's killer and protector. He uses multi-high-tech gadgets and he's real power is to control element of air/wind.

**Duo Maxwell** – He is also 16 y/o and a kung-fu martial arts expert. He has the power to control the lightning and thunderbolt.

**Quatre Reberba Winner** – He is also 16 y/o like them and manipulates the power of water.

**Trowa Barton** – He is 17 y/o and manipulates the power of fire.

**Cheng-Wu Fei – **He is 16 y/o as well and controls the power of the Earth.

**Relina Peacecraft – **She is 16 y/o and she possesses the power of Ice.

**Coordinator **

**-Orion's Belt Space Colony-**

**Shinn Asuka – **He is 15 y/o and able to control the Gravity of the Earth.

**Tifa Adill** – She is 15 y/o and she can predict the past, present, and future on her dreams.

**Yzak** **Joule **– He is 17 y/o, he is very fast and used samurai sword.

**Dearka Elsman **– He is 17 y/o and he can summon or have power over the domestic/ wild animals.

**Nicole Amarfi** – He is 15 y/o and can be invisible.

**Meyrin Hawke** – She is 15 years old and she is a magician.

**Luna Maria Hawke** – She is 16 years old and she is an alchemist.

**Auel** **Neider** – He is 15 years old and can manipulate the plants and woods.

**Stellar Louissier** – She is the spirit of the ocean and has the power of healing. Athrun is her human master.

* * *

In the Beginning…

**Location:** Earth, at Orb Union

It was June 8, 70 C.E., 8:00 o' clock Monday morning, at the La Flaga residential house. Cagalli woke up late on her first day of school. This was very normal to a little girl like her that is why her father didn't waste his time to wake her up. He knew that she is an eight o'clock cuckoo head! So no matter how hard they tried to wake her before that time, it's still no use, she will only go back to sleep even anywhere she liked. She has a trouble to discipline her time, unlike her older brother who has a discipline in more than ways. He wakes very early in the morning around 5:30 a.m. to prepare in school. He also, prepares their breakfast since he was young about the same age as his little sister. These are the things why Mwu, their father, misses him so much.

As of now, he was sipping his hot coffee on the sofa when Cagalli suddenly approached him upstairs.

"Mwu-otosama where is my shoes?" She hastily asks lay arms on her waist.

Mwu looked behind to see his little kid, but he was daze when he noticed Cagalli's face which reflects on the full length mirror at the left side of a couch. He's eyes narrowly look straight to her face and begin to laugh out loud and unstoppable! Cagalli who seemed to be query thought that he was making fun of her again. Because of this, she begin raising her one eyebrow, cross her arms and stomp her foot, she always do this anytime to show how annoy she really was right now. But Mwu didn't notice her daughter's manifestation so he continue what he's doing while pointing at something.

Cagalli was getting pissed of him. She turns her head on the mirror which her father's pointing at. "So what's the funny about that mirror anyway?" She asked shrugging her shoulder.

The little girl was about to ignore and leave it alone when finally she notice the reflection which reflects on the mirror. She stopped and stood still, looking back where the mirror was.

'Hey! That girl… She looks like familiar.' She wondered. She stares on the full length mirror near the couch and differentiate it.

'The girl was the same height as mine.' She was talking only to herself. '…and the same color of my messy hair too, the same uniform I'm wearing… Hmmn, maybe she's my schoolmate, but the only problem is her uniform. It wasn't properly worn and she has a black shoe on top of her head.' She continued.

Cagalli stopped her thoughts on the black shoes. 'Black shoes on the top of…' Cagalli gulped and flinched.

She leisurely feels the shoe over her head while her reflection does the same. She heard again her father's annoying chuckle like he was crazy downstairs. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped a bit, she can't believe what she saw. She doesn't even recognize her own reflection. In her embarrassment she took off the shoes and over throws it in front of her father's sit. The shoe creates a sound that makes Mwu to stop laughing he turns his head around his daughter who was now weeping in grief.

"Do you think it was funny? Mwu-otosama you're really bad!" Cagalli cried.

Mwu didn't say anything, he only become silent and look where she is, but she wasn't longer there. "Oh crap, what have I done? I think I must follow her inside her room." He murmured.

He carefully placed his cup of coffee on the small table beside him and goes upstairs straight ahead on Cagalli's room beside his room. "…And I wish that she is not seriously mad at me."

Mwu POV

Inside her room even it was messy; I, of course, her father step inside. I found her crying but she wipes her tears when she feels my presence coming near her. I even caught her staring at the framed picture of his brother but she moves her head away from those. I don't know why but I quietly walk beside her and place my gentle hand on her shoulder to make her feel comfort. 'Poor soul I think that she misses her brother…' I thought.

"Ca-chan, I-I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I don't really mean to hurt you; do you forgive your otosama?" I initially confront her.

She only nods her head accepting my apology. "… And don't worry about too much to your brother, Cags. Remember that he promised you he will come to visit us next weekend to celebrate on your birthdays." I supposedly added to make her pleased.

But she shook her head and denied her feelings instead. "No I don't miss him." She snapped while grasping her both hands.

"But Cagalli..." I called her to deal with it but she runs off face downcast, leaving me inside her room.

I don't know what to say, I thought that she misses her brother, but this sudden change was giving me so much confusion. I gaze at the picture frame that Cagalli was staring earlier. It was Kira's last picture last year before he leaves the Orb. It was place on the black table with a purple vase of green roses beside Cagalli's bed. It was the only one that was clean and not dusty unlike the other things inside this room. I smiled at my thoughts were wrong, Cagalli surely misses her brother but she don't want to tell me what's she's really feels about it, but why? I think… maybe she blames me that I agree to let Kira go. I shook my head and utterly smile staring again at the picture.

"Kira you are very lucky that you have a sister like Ca-chan. Sometimes she reminds me of you though you two have different personalities. I hope that you're doing fine… b'coz she really miss you so much even though she denies I can still feel it on how she was taking care of your only memory. You should take -"

I was cut off when Cagalli called me outside the gate. "Well big brother got to go now!" I wave at his picture before I go and went were Cagalli was.

At the front gate outside the house, I was only a few meters away from her when she dragged outside and leaned me besides the automobile.

"C'mon Mwu-otosama, I'm already late because of you!" She blamed.

"Don't you worry honey your daddy will surely make a wonderful excuse to your teacher so that she will not give you an A in your class record." I reply.

Cagalli looks confused about the letter A that I mentioned.

"Letter A means absent." I responded even though she don't ask I can see in her face that she don't get my point.

"I-I don't ask." She reacted while pouting and heads away. "Well… um… just don't create any stories that would make teacher Ram (Ramius) to be upset." Cagalli warned.

"Okay." I just answered to make the story short.

Cagalli is a cute, small girl of seven turning eight this month of June. She's a strong-willed tomboy, naïve, and sometimes moody. She has a brother eight years older than her. Both were born on the same date of June 23, that's why sometimes, they were called the La Flaga twins even though they weren't. Kira born exactly 6:00 o'clock noon while Cagalli born exactly 12:00 o'clock, midnight.

Kira and Cagalli were both love and care each other. Kira is the one who always been there when she needs someone to rely (do her assignment especially), trust, and understand her while Cagalli is his supporter and who cheered him up every time he feels rejected. When in times of trouble they were always been there protecting each other. No one in this world could ever break the brotherly and sisterly love for both of them, and this turns to be the cause why she's so much dependable on him. But there are times that destiny seems so unfair mostly for Cagalli...

* * *

**Cagalli's flashback memories,**

I was sleeping with otosama back then when I heard a silent noise next door inside my brother's room. I simply jump out of my bed and noiselessly walk straight to the wall. I softly touch it and carefully leaned my ears closely so that I could hear them better.

"Kira, are you sure about this?" Ask the voice behind the wall that was surely otosama.

"I don't know... I just wanted to look back first where I really came from." The boy's voice answered back.

"So go ahead, do what you really wanted. Remember, I'm always here to support you."

"Thanks… otosama."

That's all I hear. Fifteen seconds later I could hear footsteps that are coming nearer in my room. I was alarmed and dragged myself to the bed and try to close my one eye.

The door partially opened, and the shadow step forward to my bed. Suddenly he spoke in his gentle voice. "Are you sleeping, Ca-chan?"

I don't answer him back; I pretend that I was sleeping right now. I just don't want that father know that I used to snoop lately. Otosama continue his words, I think he knew that I was still awake.

"Your brother wanted you to be with him right now. Do you want to sleep with him, honey?" He continued.

When I heard it I open my eyes quickly. "What's wrong with him?" I ask in concern. But before he could answer my question I already stand up and get out of the bed. "I think Kira wants my lullaby song again." I said before I walk outside the room with my little pink pajamas.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

I open slightly the door and find Kira sitting on his colored blue sheet bed.

This is not my first time that I enter Kira's room but when I entered this dark area my heart beats faster. I don't know why but I feel stranger in this place.

Kira notice it."Cagalli, what's the matter? Why won't you step inside?" He called.

I step inside and went where Kira was. "Kira why are you not sleeping yet, is there something's bothering you? Do you want me to sing so that it would ease your pain?" I constantly ask.

He just ignored my questions; instead he smiled and lifted me up. He laid me down on his bed beside him… But I don't want to carry me by someone because it was so childish and I'm not like that. "Don't you ever do that to me again?" I pouted.

He doesn't answer again. He only looked at me and stared at my face. I, who am confused, just ignore his mind-set. But every time I gaze on his eyes I can feel that he wanted to say something. I notice that there are tears brimming on his purple eyes. But why is that I can feel that there is also some fluid falls down in my eyes rolling to my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" He suddenly asks me.

"I- I, miss you…" That is the words first burst in my mouth that I don't even know why it came out.

"Cagalli…" He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, and after that he cried on my shoulders.

My eyes widen a bit, I was really surprise that he hugged me! It wasn't that he doesn't do this at me before, but this was is different. I feel that we might never see each other again and this hug was the last hug for both of us.

I'm the one who release first. "Kira I want you to sing." I requested.

"W- Well, okay." He shyly agreed. "But I warned you, I am not a good singer like Ms. Lacus Clyne." Ms. Lacus Clyne is a pop star singer on Heliopolis, and she is my brother's first crush, I think.

"Whatever." I just said.

I closed my eyes and hear him sing. He sang one of the songs that Ms. Lacus Clyne used to sing on the television before.

**Somewhere In the Past**

_I met you just tonight  
But I keep wondering' why  
It seems I've always known you all my life  
I held you only once  
But I keep wondering' why  
It seems I held you forever_…

'Wow! His voice was really wonderful. I really wanted to hear him sing this song because it reminds me about something, but I think my eyes were giving up sooner.'

**CHORUS:**  
_Can it be true?  
Could I be wrong?  
That somewhere in my past  
I fell in love with you  
Can it be true?  
Could I be wrong?  
That somewhere in my past  
There was also me and you…  
_

He continued to sing even though I'm already sleeping quietly besides him. At that time I started to have a dream. In my dream, I was dancing with someone on the slow enchanting melody song. I don't even know who he is because he's wearing a black tuxedo, and a white mask covered his eyes while me, I'm wearing a silver white gown like a fairytale in Cinderella story. After the music stopped, he bent down and kissed me on my forehead. I wonder why I feel that I was about to grief but my tears dried up with his finger.

"No more cry." He said as he released me to run away out the door. I feel that I was deceived by him, but why? Why I suffer this kind of feelings? The melancholic music started again as I ran away to follow him.

_I've kissed you only once_

_but I keep wondering why_

_It seems I've kiss your lips_

_so many times_

_I've known you only now _

_but I keep wonderin' why_

_It seems I've known you forever…_

I search for him anywhere in that place until I found him near the garden full of green roses planted. He was staring at the bright moon before I came.

**CHORUS:**  
_Can it be true?  
Could I be wrong?  
That somewhere in my past  
I fell in love with you  
Can it be true?  
Could I be wrong?  
That somewhere in my past  
There was also me and you… _

He saw me and walk where I was until our eyes met. I like to ask him something but my voice shriveled, until I notice that his body lifted up and elevate to the mid air. I tried to call him but no voice came out on my mouth. I saw that he is waving back at me; he is smiling, but a sad smile and then he flew away above the sky.

I met you just tonight  
But I keep wondering' why  
It seems I've known you all my life  
I've loved you only now  
But I keep wondering' why  
It seems I love you forever…

Somewhere there was you and I  
Somewhere…

"Good night, my angel."

Cagalli woke up that morning and found Kira nowhere in their house. She really devastated when she overhears from his father that Kira leave to study High School outside the Earth. Later on Cagalli's character change a bit, she became more secretive and lonesome but positively she became independent somehow.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Finish the Chapter I. I think I made it boring. Gomen Nasai! More updates to come for the next week. Their powers will pop up soon. I hope that you enjoy reading… Pls. make a comment. Thank you!

P.S. That song was eventually one of my favorite that Julie Vega sang on her past days.


	2. The School

**Disclaimer:** Hello, thank you so much for your review…You really encourage me to continue this fic but I feel like this parings goes in multi love triangle ... especially with Athrun, Cagalli and Kira. I'd love the pairings between Kira and Cagalli, but Athrun and Cagalli were the couple in my story, sorry to disappoint you. Hope that you will continue to review even if they weren't my couple…

These are the Couples:

KxC,La, and F.

AxC,La, Lu, Mey, and Meer,

SxS, Mey, Lu, and C,

HxC,F and R.

Duox Mey

AuxTi and C

QxC

TrxMeer

MwxMu

NxAn

**A/N:** I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny / Wing/ X characters, but I really wish I were…

Mwu and Cagalli arrived at school at last, but unfortunately the gate was finally closed. There's no one hanging outside the gate except for the tan skin man who guards the front gate of the school.

Mwu La Flaga approached him and asked. "Excuse me sir. May I ask you, what are the time will this school gate closes?"

"Eight o'clock in the morning until twelve o'clock noon and one o'clock until five o'clock in the afternoon session. When you heard the school bell started to alarm this gate will close automatically." The tanned bluntly answered without facing him.

Mwu looks disappointed, he look at his daughter who starting to burst in impatience; it looks like they were unable to enter the school because they were already heard the school bell alarms before they have arrive on the gate. "Oh… but why? What if the student accidentally arrives late?" Mwu ask again assuming he can deal with him.

The guard turns his head against him as he informing him what to do. "He must notify the guard first what the cause of his late is before going into the principal's office but since this is your first time being late I will give you another chances."

"Eh, what are chances will you give us?"

"Simple, I will not currently list your name to report it to the principal, but promise me that you'll never be late again from now on."

"Okay, thanks a lot for that." Mwu sighed as a relief.

"Now tell me what the reason why you two were late?"

"Well, it is about her fathers fault, I guess…" He gently rubs his chin and started to making up stories to make the guard believe that his daughter is only a transferee and didn't know the rules about the school and his father doesn't understand clearly the written contract. "I thought that it is fine if she comes late on her first day because she's new here. Well, will this be accepted as an excuse, will you open the gate for her, I mean for us, please…?"

The guard understood and opened the gate using a card that he swipes through the outlet.

"Wow that's incredible, right Cagalli?" He said in amazement. Cagalli only stare at him and move straight to the open gate. "Hey Ca-chan, wait for your otoosan!" He loudly called her back but she's distantly too far to hear him.

The Kusagi Junior High School wasn't that large but it was adorably stunning. It's a green meadow surrounded by many small trees and plants. The school has a private middling size school library, clinic, canteen, small school supplies department, and small park.

Cagalli look behind to see if his father was following her at the back, but she found him nowhere. "Where is he?" She worriedly asked herself.

She looks at the big clock that was hanging on the school tower, but to her surprise it was almost too late on her second class. "No! It's already past nine, what should Ca-chan do now?!" Dashing her feet, she ran off shrieking going to the entrance of the school building, but before she could touch the staircase she kick off to pause for awhile. "Wait… Ca-chan must look for otosama first." She evoked.

She stays close to the stairs standing there for about five minutes and glimpse again to the gate where she came from but there is no sign of him, anywhere. Looking at the big school clock again she decided to go alone even without him.

Mistakenly, she didn't know that Mwu was already in her classroom waiting for her arrival. He is chatting with Ms. Ramius and to the whole classes to forget the boredom. One of the students with short blond hair whispered to her classmate that he looks like better than their teacher who is taking up a lecture.

"Yeah you're right; I wish that he became one of our teachers. You know I think his cool!" The brown head blushingly responded.

Back at Cagalli; Cagalli was started to walk alone and intended not to waste her time to look for her dad. She sure that he can manage himself to walk home and this for sure that he can't bother her during the class. She then make her step to the stairs inside the school building looking brave but actually she feels awkwardly tense at this time, as she went up she notice the stair took several steps to reach the second floor.

"This is very exhausting! It seems that it has no end." She irritably demanded as she feels her head turning red.

She didn't realize that one student saw her. "Hey are you okay kid?" A tender voice called while lending her one hand to catch her if she ever falls down. Cagalli gaze at the hand and found a girl wearing a high school uniform.

The auburn head girl introduced herself. "Hi! My name is Miriallia Hawwe, may I know if your okay, if not I can help you to go to the clinic." She kindly offered her.

She sounded like a concern citizen ready to call whenever you needed her. "She looks like the same age as Kira." Cagalli thought.

Miriallia smiled at her waiting for her reply but Cagalli keeps herself silent. The clock still ongoing, Cagalli was still unspoken until she finally decided to take the small girl to the clinic without any notice. She held her arms and tried to pull her downstairs but Cagalli pulled her arms away with Mir.

Miriallia who's shock for a moment faced her to explain everything to make her understand why she must drag her to the consulting room. "Don't worry it will be just fine. Miss Glady's will surely help you to…" Miriallia didn't finish her words when Cagalli finally speak.

"Me, don't wanna go to that room… I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?" She asked, disbelieving her.

"Yeah..." Cagalli weakly answered.

Well okay, if that's what you said, but, please don't hesitate to call someone if you need any help, understood?"

Cagalli only nodded as Miriallia smiled at her once again. And before she leaves, she watches Cagalli as she went up to the stairway searching for her room.

Until,

"This is it!" She exclaimed.

Cagalli found her room at last! It wasn't that far on the lady's comfort room near the stairs. She walk slowly when she heard some noises coming from the room 3-13 that makes her to peek from the half open door. She saw a man standing to the whole class teaching a history, she thought, because of the year and names that he mentions right now. But something's weird going on that room Cagalli makes her think twice before she enters the classroom.

"Is he our teacher? But I thought that Ms. Ramius will be our adviser today and she will be in charge to the whole class this week, but…" She cut of her voice when she notice and realized that this man standing in front wasn't actually a teacher but rather it is her…

"Otosama! What the heck is he doing here?" Cagalli shockingly mumbled. Because of this, she accidentally opens the door that made a scratching sound and makes everyone to lookup behind the door. They found her dumbfounded standing outside.

Mwu notice Cagalli and called her by her pet name. "Ca-chan, what are you doing outside?!"

"Is she your daughter?" The teacher named Ms. Murrue Ramius, ask him while spotting the blond little girl outdoor.

"Uh… yes!" He shyly replied. "Isn't she cute like her dad?"

Murrue immediately closed her mouth preventing herself to giggle. She called Cagalli to step inside the room and told her to introduce herself to all, after she realized that she was in the middle of the whole class.

Cagalli walk in front and stand. The student keep silent cause they all waiting for her to speak but, nothing comes out in her mouth. She also didn't introduce herself and instead she keeps her eyes closed.

All of them exchange their looks, whispering to everyone and query keeps inside their mind talking about the new comer, even the teacher and Cagalli's father seem to get worried for her.

Mwu wave his hand near Cagalli's face while calling her in different names. "H-hey kitty, are you feeling well? Cag's wake up, this is not the right place to sleep, Ca-chan!" Until he finally give up."I guess she's only shy." He slightly supposed releasing his breath. "But maybe I can introduce her to all; since she's my daughter I know her better!"

Mwu gives them a good suggestion that makes everybody becomes lively to listen. "Cagalli also known as Ca-chan is my youngest seven years old child." He begins. "She's going to be eight this month, that's why I decided to invite you…" He broke his words as he turns his head right to Ms. Ramius who's dreamingly staring at him right now– "to her birthday party, if… you won't mind?"

He paused at his last words and blink twice at the good-looking teacher that makes Murrue felt blushing over her face, because of this she's shyly shifted her eyes to somebody else to hide her discomfiture.

Mwu smiled at himself thinking that this teacher was having a spark on him, he continued speaking. "Her favorite color is pink and green, uhm no, I sense that she is more preferred the blue or lavender one! That's all I know for now, but if you have any question about her character don't ask me about that hehehhe…" He perkily advised the class.

One of the students begins to raise his right hand and quickly ask a question. "May I ask you something sir? Does she have any girlfriend or a boyfriend; which one she's preferred most?"

Because of the silly question everybody heard, all of the people inside the room except for the sleepy Ca-chan was piercingly giggle and beginning to get crazy as they're covertly track out of breath while laying a hand on they're tummy. Cagalli heard they're noise and finally wakeup on her sleep…

"Huh, what's going on here?" She murmur as she half-awake rubbing her eyes to clear her visions. She has no idea that everyone was talking about her lately.

"That was a very hard question I don't want to answer … But I thought that she don't have any friends right now. So I am asking you if you can be good friends with her." Mwu teasingly answered.

"W-well, that was fine with me…" The clown boy coyly said while blushing.

When Cagalli heard what they were talking and saw the boy blushing face, she immediately exclaimed to her father as she warned him to make them stop conversing as she thought that Mwu was only making fun again based on what she heard and mind concept. "Mwu-Otosama! Will you stop making Ca-chan fool around 'em."

Everyone gazes at her direction while Mwu just grinned and ignored her insolence attitude even though he was a bit surprised to see her awake. _"Oooops, I think she heard what I've said…"_ He thought.

He walks beside his daughter and put his hands around her shoulder. "Oh! I'm glad that your mind came back to normal again, dear. And by the way class, don't make my dear… daughter get mad or else she can…" He dismissively advised the students but was cut off when Cagalli stomp her one foot over his foot as she warned him again to stop jesting.

Cagalli is the smallest and the youngest of all the students in their section and to the whole grade 3 class, since every one of them is already at the aged of nine years old-up. She studied one year advance like her older brother and because he was able to help her in all of her subjects before, she was successfully passed her subjects and get good grades even though she isn't a Genius-type student like him.

­­­­­­­

It was now exactly twelve o'clock, the entrance gate was finally open and several of the students were outside. Sometimes they go home to eat lunch, or rest and comes back afterward before the school bell alarms.

Outside the canteen was Mwu with Cagalli eating launch together. The girl was handling her special hamburger yum on her right and a bottle of ketchup on her left hand. She hardly squeezing the ketchup container to pour the sauce for her food but was failed to do it when it accidentally squirt to the white covered table next to their sit. She quickly run and rubbed it with the tissue paper that she found nearby and sit back immediately when she finish to cleanse the stain on the table next to their table.

"WoW! This place really awesome and the foods here were really yummy, don't you think so Cagalli!" Mwu excitedly shouted while giving a big bite to his fried chicken.

Cagalli don't answer her dad, instead she asks him in different question. "Hey otosama what are you planning right now, tell me."

"What plan?" He innocently asks her back.

"I mean, why you are still here with Ca-chan… Would you like to be my teacher or my classmate to watch over me?"

Mwu scratched his head even though it wasn't itching. "Gee, don't think otosama that way… You see, I'm only befriended your teacher so that if any trouble you make here in school I could contact them to deal with it without hesitance." He oddly explained.

"Is that it? No other intentions?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Why don't you believe me?" He persuadably said while giving her a puppy eye expression.

Cagalli just rolled her eyes, she surrender easily whenever his father do this looks. "Okay, Ca-chan believes you now."

Another minute have past and it was already for Cagalli to go to her next class. Mwu was already finished his launch while she was still in her half.

"Cag's, otosama leaving you right now, is that okay?" He told her later.

Cagalli silently paused for a moment; she was quiet listening to him.

"I believe that you can be able to friends with your classmates easily. They were all fun to be with… I'm sure that you'll enjoy your school days here." He continued.

"Don't worry me. Cagalli not a child anymore, remember."

Mwu just sigh. He kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving her. For him it is too hard to leave Cagalli in such schools far away from their house. Before, Kira was with her all the time but when Kira disappeared from her side, he was the one who accompanied her everyday in school, that's why he was fired in his previous work. He thinks that Cagalli is a girl that never grows up, she's still remaining as a child. But he must believe that she can be soon matured in her own way, that's why he must do this, to become her independent.

"Okay, see you later at the house. Take care…" He smilingly told her while waving his one hand. And then he walks away leaving her… Cagalli remains at her seat…

Silence…

Cagalli's POV

I was in my class right now but I am not listening while my teacher keeps lecturing us. I was still silent, looking at the open window, thinking about the past with me and Kira by my side while watching down some students taking their P.E. class wearing their soccer uniform.

"I remembered Kira was the best soccer player in our previous school." I gently whispered in myself. "He's always the one who won for their team."

I look up it the sky to see that it was getting darker outside and I feel that there is a thunderstorm coming. The atmosphere of this place was getting cold as the cold air passes through our room that makes everyone inside feels chilling and shivering, but for me it's great. I was still looking at the window when someone's voice called my name. I look at the one who was calling to find it was my teacher, Ms. Ram. She asks me a favor to close the open window beside my chair and I rush to stand up to do what she ask for when she speaks again while I was closing the window.

"I sense that you weren't listening and paying too much attention with this subject. What's wrong, may I know what's bothering you, little missy?" She asks like she was concerned but there's a firm in the tone of her voice that makes her look strict.

I didn't reply her because I don't want to let her knew what I am thinking right now, that I wanted to go and find my brother outside the earth.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer but please keep focused with my class. You can be seated." She demanded.

I obey her as I sit again with my chair and carefully listen to her interrupted lesson lately.

A hologram suddenly appeared in every desk that we seated as she continued her lecture while pointing out the map of the Earth and one of the three satellites near it. "The green line shows the orbit of the Earth. The bluish colored signifies the Earth and the tiny yellow dot is where we are right now."

"The Orb Union has its own mass driver and controls its own space colony, the resource satellite Heliopolis."

I was astounded when I heard about the word Heliopolis. "Wait, Heliopolis? Is it the place where Kira was…"

"Like Orb, it includes high technologies and its also chief representative, Uzumi Nara Athha, of Orb declared the nation neutral at the beginning of the creation of this space unit."

Meanwhile, a young man with a short brunette haired was found standing alone outside the pinnacle at the SEED University School building while looking up in the blue sky.

"It has been a year since I leave the Orb… I decided to stay here not because I wanted to study in this space unit called Heliopolis. Well, maybe one of the reason is that but actually I wanted to find some information about myself, and to stay here away from my family will surely help me to focus to know who I really am… before I was born, and who are my real parents."

The gentle breeze and the warm sunbeam which touches his skin makes this place serene to him that's why he used to stay in this place every time he wants to reminisce.

"Hey Kira, what are you doing here?! Everybody's looking for you." Ask the approaching blue haired guy named Athrun.

"Tell them that I'll be back soon. I just wanted to get relax."

Athrun smiled at his answered. "Okay, just hurry up before it rains." He told him before leaving.

Kira look at the sky, it seems so bright and the clouds are high. "I don't think it's going to rain..." He supposed.

Athrun started to laugh that makes him bit annoyed. "Oh c'mon man, I mean… you are the one who starts the raining season here if you always recalling your past life."

"What did you say?!" Kira ask grinning while clenching his fist.

The blue haired began to panic as he saw his friend's fist ready to punch him. "Oh yeah, I remembered someone needs my help, maybe I should go…" He reasoned as he ready to make an exit. "Bye Kira… sorry for the disturbance!" And he immediately ran off.

"Athrun, you dupe!"

The SEED University is one of the well-known academies located at the Desert Lion City in Heliopolis space unit. The school was really tremendous surrounded by the small valley, hills and woods. Inside of its central part was a huge dorm-like-mansion where all of the students could stay as long as they were student in the said university.

Exclusively for the people who have a talent or gifted with supernatural powers, they teach them how to use it well and how to control it without getting hurt.

Automatically the people who get invitations through letter and e-mail will be sent out freely to this school. One of them is Athrun Zala who got a letter invitation given by his unknown father. He introduced it with his friend Kira but Kira rejected the offer before.

_"I don't want to study far away with my family, sorry Athrun."_

_"I understand… But if someday you will change your mind… Here take this with you." _

_"What is this?"_

_"It is the password given by that school. You can join the academy once you follow the instruction at the back of the card. Wait for its replied through your e-mail." _

_"B-But I…"_

_"No but's just keep it, okay. I'll leave till tomorrow and I hope that someday you will change your mind too. It is necesary for us to study in that school not because it was exclusive but also I wanted to know what I wanted to be like you who you really are…"_

_"Athrun…"_

_"Don't worry, it will be okay… everythings gonna be fine."_

**Disclaimer: **Sorry for I took so long to post my second chapter coz I getting busy with my work.

**A/N:** I change Cagalli's verbal communication to make her childlike cuter, she will often to employ her name as a habit. ;;)


	3. Recalling About Kira's past

**Disclaimer:** Hello guyz!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! :D: I Hope that you really enjoy it even I sucks in English…

**Inulover4eva**: Thanks for introducing it to your friend! I don't really like to answer your question you know coz it seems like you already know what I'm thinking, hehehe. Your correct sis they weren't related here but on their past life they were siblings…

**FanofInulover:** I like to answer your question too… Yes! It is Cagalli-chan who was on her dream dancing with the mysterious man… but it is not his brother… I will tell you sooner who he is on the next next next chapter…

HUGS I love you BOTH! Aringato!!!

**A/N:** I don't own all of this Gundam characters.

**Summary:** Kira was recalling about his past life, how he met Athrun, before, after he arrives at the SEED University and why Kira flew from Heliopolis and leave the Orb.

Recalling about Kira's past…

Kira and Athrun were known since they were in kindergarten, but even they were in the same class they weren't that close instead they were called rivals. Kira was a new transfer student while Athrun being in top one always get challenged with him when he found out that he's also the same age and level of his I.Q.

They were intelligent, talented and always participated in their school activity that's why some of their classmates called them a whiz kid (Genius) and sometimes the teacher was having a difficulty to grade them both. Even they were only eight years old at the moment, they accelerates one year advance so instead of being in grade three pupil next year they progress being in grade four.

Until two years have past, they were now in grade six and soon to graduate but it seems that Kira were deteriorating his grade because of his absents every second week of the month. At first, Athrun was delighted about it because he sure that Kira couldn't win this time against him to become a valedictorian of the school. But he became offended when he also heard that Kira discontinued his participation to the school activities and often caught by the teacher sleeping in class. This makes him more curious on what the heck really happening with his competitor.

Athrun went to his house immediately after school and found out that he was in the hospital. As he leaves the La Flaga residence he was thinking if he will visit him there. Until his decision is finally made.

He drops by the hospital where Mr. La Fllaga told him and went to the information office instantly. He found a nurse and asks her where the patient's name Kira La Fllaga room is.

The information nurse immediately typed the given name of the patient while Athun swipe his school id to the visitors' information system device.

"He was in the second floor, room 208." Inform the nurse.

"Thanks."

He left the information staff and search for Kira's room on the second floor where the nurse informed him and luckily he easily found the room 208. He knocked three times on the door but no one answered him.

"The nurse said that he is in this room."

The blue haired boy opens the door and carefully walked inside the room only to find out no one was there. "Where is he?"

Then he heard some noise scratching near the bed. "Kira is that you?" He called, but no one answered him again. He ignored the sound that he heard and considered that it's only the effect of too much caffeine. "Imagination of course…" Athrun decided to leave the room and came back later, when all of a sudden another noise was heard for a second time, he surely thought that it wasn't his imagination now!

"I know that you were only hiding from me. Show yourself Kira." Athrun lean on the floor and look under the bed if there's someone hiding. He noticed a white figure underneath the bed and looks shivering.

"Hey Kira is that you?" He asked.

The white figure moved a bit like it was surprise. Athrun went grinned and thought that Kira wants to play a hide and seek with him. He tried to pull the white figure he saw… He heard it screamed and try to kick but he avoid it swiftly and caught its legs and pulled it closely until the half body appeared. "I got you now you little scary cat!" He said chuckling. "You're too childish! Why are you hiding from me?"

But it tries to kick him again and this time he hit his face. "Ouch! Hey stop it!" He yelled. But it won't get stop until Athrun impatiently pulled the legs up on the one he mistakenly thought it was his classmate. It was very light that he can invert that person up.

They were on that situation when the door unexpectedly open, Athrun didn't hear it. The victim screamed again. "Hey will you stop screaming like a girl Kira!" He shouted.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Athrun get shock to hear the familiar voice of his classmate and slowly he look at his back.

"Athrun… What are you doing here?"

"Kira help!!!"

"W-what the…" Athrun hoist his victim, he found out that it wasn't his male classmate and instead it was a little girl who was wearing a white patients clothes.

"Put Ca-chan down, will yah!"

"Oh… Okay." He timidly responded.

The blue haired kid carefully put down Cagalli and makes an apology for the trouble he have done to her. But Cagalli was still mad at him and give him a punch that makes the two guys shock.

"I… I said I was sorry! I thought that you are Kira and trying to hide from me. Why do you not answer that you are not him when I was able calling his name at fist place?" He reasoned out.

"Hmmph! You PERVERT!" She accusingly retorted.

"W-what?! How come I was? I didn't do anything with you."

"You try harassing Ca-chan!"

"Is it true?" Kira astounding ask him.

"But… I uh… I don't mean it really! It was an accident." He explained while keeping his face deeply blush.

Kira just sigh while Athrun didn't say any words and keep silent while looking down at the floor still blushing as he remember all happened earlier, until the brown haired, purple eye boy broke his reverie.

"Ne Athrun, you said you were looking for me, why?"

Athrun head move and turns to him. He stares into his sparkling eyes… "I don't want my best rival to just walk away and dropped his subject that easy without telling me why he done it." He told him seriously. "Tell me Kira, are serious not graduate this year?"

"Yes…" He simply answered that makes Athrun to get upset.

"But why?! What's wrong with you?! Are you sick to have a rival like me so you easily drop our subject to…"

"No." He quickly answered him back. "Actually it was a pleasure to have a rival, I have taught a lot of things there, especially with myself that I don't know before. These challenges make me real strong, and this is because of you Athrun."

Athrun was surprise with his answer. Deep inside of him he was so proud and happy to know that Kira feels the same way as he does right now.

"If that's how you feel then… why are you still…?"

Kira look at his left side where a little three year old girl resting on his arms, she's sleeping like an angel. "She's my only sister and I don't want to loose her. I will do anything for her sake even I sacrifice all."

"Did you mean you can't leave without her?"

Kira only nodded as he says yes.

"That's impossible!" He exclaimed.

"You will understand me later…"

"I know how you feel. You thought that I can't understand since I don't have any siblings… But you must understand too that there are times that you can't do anything for her. You have your own life and she has her own too. What if you were able to love another woman and soon get married? She can't stay longer with you. Don't sacrifice your happiness because of her."

"I know… But if someday it came true… as I said before, I will sacrifice all of my happiness for the sake of her."

"Remember Kira, she is not your shadow. Please release her from your chain!"

Silences keep them both.

Kira and Athrun became good friends afterwards, Athrun help him to adjust in his present school and he also introduced him with his friends in Heliopolis when he first arrived.

"Kira this is Nicole Amarfi, he is one year younger than us and still in second year high school."

"Nice to meet you." Greet the green head Nicole as they shake hands.

"Me too." He replied.

"This guy is Dearka Elthman." He said, introducing the guy with blond hair and tan skin.

Dearka give him a slight bow, Kira does it too.

"While this white haired guy is…"

"Hey! What white haired?! It's called silver!" He suddenly retorted.

"Oh! W-well fine its silver by the way his name is Yzak Joule. Sorry because his sometimes rude."

Kira smiled to everyone and it seems like only Nicole have interest to be his friend, while the two other man named Yzak was leering and Dearka ignoring him.

"The two guys were the same in our class even though they were one year older." He added.

"I know that you're confused." Ysak provoking said.

"Ah… No it doesn't matter at all." He denied.

"Oh c'mon, after all you will know it later from him." He said doubting while points at his blue haired friend.

"We expel in our class because of the trouble we cause." Dearka clarify to him.

Kira was stun to hear that. He was thinking of _'why'd Athrun consider them as his friend if they were bullies_, but he comprehend that perhaps his blue haired friends were really good guys and Athrun is somewhat affable with them.

Athrun tap his shoulder that makes him to look at and broke his thoughts. "Kira I will go to the library with Nicole if you would like to come with us, its okay."

"Umm… no, maybe I should stay here." He refused.

"Alright, I will leave you here with those two." He teased as he pointing out the two annoying people at the back, Joule-san and Elthman-san.

"What are we, a baby sitter?!"

Athrun giggle at what Yzak have mentioned and then he and Nicole leave the three as they headed to the school library. When the two boys disappeared, Dearka ask Kira personally.

"Are you a coordinator like Athrun?"

Kira astounded about what he said. He remembered why he decided to go with his friend in Heliopolis. What is really his intention of being here?

**Kira's Memories Five years ago…**

"A coordinator?"

"Yes! You are one of them, since you can do these impossible things that we Naturals can't do! You were praising because you have all the abilities of being a coordinator, the talents and brains, just mean it! You are not really a human, do you? You are monster like them, who take peoples lives!!!" He accused.

"N-no… you're wrong. That's not true… Never!!!"

He run as fast as he could even his tears kept on falling down from his face until he reaches his home… He entered quickly and searched for his dad, but he failed to find him all over the house even his sister Ca-chan. "Where are they?"

Still panting…

"Otosama, tell me… I am not one of them. I am only normal, right?"

I remembered the day that I ask him. I was only six years old at that time…

"_Otosama, what do you mean by ah…coordinator?"_

"_Why did you ask?" He aloofly asks while sipping his black cafe. _

"_I have a classmate who really hates them. She said they weren't a human."_

"_Oh, maybe… But Coordinators are genetically enhanced human beings who possess a number of enhanced traits, including faster learning and stronger and faster bodies that are virtually immune to diseases. The genetic modifications that create a Coordinator had to be performed in the earliest stages of embryonic development. The Coordinator embryo was then reinserted back into its mother for gestation. These genetic enhancements are then passed on to the Coordinator's children without the need for more enhancements. Do you understand now Kira?"_

"_Uh, yeah… but… may I ask you something?"_

"_What?"_

"_Am I a coordinator?"_

"_Why'd you say so?" _

"_Because one of my other classmate said that I am a fast learner and very intelligent and he told me that I maybe a coordinator."_

"_Actually I…"_

"_Otosama, you said that you were naturally born so I guess I'm a Natural too, isn't it otosama?"_

"_Ah…Yeah…"_

Back at the present time, Cagalli and Mwu were finally arrived at home.

"Otosama the door's open!" The blond girl said surprisingly.

"Oh! I think I forgot to lock it up. Well I guess thieves wouldn't come to visit us this early." He joked as he entered the house.

"Kira?"

Mwu stop from walking and saw the boy that leans beside the wall, his head on his knees and arms tightens his grip around his legs.

"Is there something wrong, son?"

Mwu sensed that Kira had a big problem because of his looks. He accompanied him to his room and talked after they finished eating their supper.

"I think that this is the right time for you to know who really you, Kira. I will tell you everything I know but please promised me that no matter what you heard and know you should know that your _home_. Now are you ready to listen?

Yes, I wanted to know everything, and the truth."

Mwu sigh as he was really anxious that Kira may not acknowledge the truth about himself but he must learn to accept it know matter how it hurts him.

"It was 11 years ago, dated June 23, 55 C.E, and I was only a 15 years old high school student." Mwu begin while trying to remember every single detail about Kira's existence.

"I was walking alone on that morning near the bridge, when I suddenly heard a cry of a baby handled by a young beautiful woman. She saw me that I was staring at the infant carrying by her. She approached and begged me to keep the baby stay away from his father. I tried to ask her why but I saw that she's bleeding already. I tried to send her to the hospital but she refused since it will be only too late for her. She only left you this letter…"

"I don't listen to her and still grab a car from somewhere and drive her to the hospital if ever she can still make it but…

Kira was trembling took the letter from him and read.

_To Kira,_

_I'm sorry if I leave you so early… If you wanted to know something about yourself, fly to Heliopolis. Don't ask just do it._

_Love, Caridad_

"… unfortunately she was dead on arrival."

"Is she my real mom?" Kira doubtfully asked.

Mwu keep silent for awhile before he replied…

"I guess…"

Again, he looked back at the letter written by his uncertainty unknown mother. His bangs were blocking his shuddering eyes while his heartbeat goes faster and faster until he cannot control himself by saying these words to his beloved father.

"I feel that I was deceived."

Mwu feels hurt because of what he heard from the kid. "I'm sorry. But really, I don't want to hurt you Kira…" He sorrowfully apologized to him.

"But you're hurting me now!!!" He exclaimed. Then he quickly ran to the open window and jump, not intending that it was more than 15 feet high that makes Mwu startling shock. He immediately went to the window from where Kira had skip and was totally alarm when he saw him that he was running fast across the streets.

_It was really astonishing to know it! For me its unreal, funny… all was a lie… but yet this is all real and true that I don't want to accept…_

"Earth to Kira… Hey are you still there?!"

Kira broke his reminisce when he look to see the blond tan guy waving his hand close to him.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I think that you're still out of your mind."

"Sorry… maybe I should take a rest for awhile." And quietly took off his sits and leaved the two guys who remain there, they exchange their looks back at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Ask Dearka to the white, eherm! I mean… silvered haired lad while pointing at the guy who leaves a minute ago.

"I don't know and I don't care." He snubbing answered back.

Kira was heading straight at his room and passes all the people he met. He even didn't notice that a pink haired girl was going to his direction and accidentally bumped to him.

"Ouch!" She throbbing said as she balanced herself not to fall but still she can't manage herself to trip over. Kira watch out the school girl ready to fall from the ground. He lends a hand to grab her arms but it's seems to be late for him to catch her! "Oh no, I think I can't make it!"

The girl already shuts her eyes to face the pain she would feel if she'll ever drop to the ground! But nothing happens to her she even feels that somebody caught her body and slightly slapping her face.

She slowly opens her lavender eyes and met a purple eyes boy that still worrying about her situation. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"T- Thank you for catching me."

"Um… a-actually the truth is…" He tried to explain but she already hugs him for the appreciation he has done.

The two interrupted when they heard someone's coming. "Oh! I must leave right now, thank you again for saving umm..."

"Kira." He mentioned.

"See you again Kira-kun." And then she ran away to the hallway and gone not knowing her name.

"Hey what are you doing here Kira?"

"Athrun?"

"Who's that lucky girl you met?" He teased but actually he didn't know that his friend met one lately before he arrived.

"I don't even know her name."

"Really?! So you really met a girl, that's a funny guess. Is she looks like your twin? I mean your younger sis?"

"No, she's different from her."

"Okay, so you have no interest?"

"What do you know?" He doubted ask him.

"Lucky… guess." Athrun smirking answered that makes Kira pouted his mouth.

"Athrun, don't use you're mind power against me. Is that clear?" He indicted.

"Hahaha! Youre so funny Kira! Why do you always believe that I can really read your mind?"

"Seriously your not the type of guy who simply guessing about everything."

"Is it me or you are the one who reads my mind?"

"Don't make me laugh, will you. Of course you're the one! C'mon lets stop this foolish talks lets hurry to our next class."

The two walk together to search for their next class and stop the nonsense conversation lately, as they headed for the second floor, the Arts room, where they teacher used to lesson up, one of Athrun's friend named Nichole approached and told them they have no classes right now.

"The principal inform all that we should go to the Montano Hall right away."

"Why?"

"I will tell you while we walk." Kira and Athrun look at each other as they have query in their minds.

The three boys finally arrived to the large Hall of SEED Academy and entered. They saw that the stadium have plenty of people, students, teachers, guesses, and management sitting on a oversee bench inside as they listened to the speaker in front of the wide stage.

"Again, I introduce to you Mr. Siegel Clyne and his beautiful daughter Ms. Lacus Clyne."

"M-Ms. Lacus?" Kira was really surprised to hear that the speaker have mentioned.

"What's wrong Kira?

"I remember she's the one that I bumped earlier." He murmured that makes Athrun can't hear it. "I didn't even think that I already met her here… Lacus-san…"

"She will be one of the students here at SEED University. Wow! how lucky this school will be." Said the green haired fellow beside Athrun.

"Will you give us a good song Ms. Clyne?" Ask the speaker to the pink princess.

"Will you my daughter?"

"If that's what they want father…" She handled the microphone and begin to sing as the music started to play. She sang one of her beautiful song that she sang before in her concert on Earth, titled Mizu No Akashi. The audience were all amaze on her angelic voice especially Kira who really admired the pink princess of his dream…

"Wow! She really have the looks and the voice of an angel…" They all agreed except for a girl who really hated the coordinators like Lacus.

"Because she's also a coordinator, surely they fixed her voice in genetically way."

**Disclaimer:** …And I know you guess who the NATURAL girl was… So, sorry for the late updates… Hope that you really enjoy reading…


	4. The Pop Star Princess Lacus

**Disclaimer: **Hello! I'am back! Wo ai Ni! Thanks again for the reposted reviews.. You two were really awesome. Please enjoy my fourth chapter... thanks a lot Mwaahhh!!!

**A/N: **Lacus sings the English version of Mizu Akashi (Token of Water) but at the ending part of a song, I don't really know how to put that co'z her song was cut off in the episode when Athrun interrupted her song so I just used the other English translation on the anime to finish the song. I don't own all the Gundam characters.

**The Pop star Princess Lacus**

"... Who? Lacus Clyne?"

"Yeah! Me think Ca-chan like her, especially Lacus songs and when she sings and dances on the stage it so terribly cool! Don't you think so too Kira?" She proudly told the brunette haired boy while extending her arms so that Kira may look her pink magazine with the cute picture of Lacus.

"Umm.. well, I don't really know this person but I think in the tone of your voice it sounds like you adored this pink girl, right?!" The little blond haired cheerfully nod. "And by the way, why are you always addressing me that I am not your older brother, Cagalli?"

"Because I don't want to." She protested.

"But why? Don't you see me as your older brother?" He asks in frowning voice. Cagalli stare at her big brother and sees him that his unhappy with that. She thought that she offended him too much. So, since she doesn't want him to think like that, she cheered her voice while clearing up she said before.

"No! Not actually, Ca-chan doesn't want to address my Kira to be bigger than I am. Ca-chan always considered that Kira is always Ca-chan's twin."

Kira was a bit surprise to hear it from her. Inside his heart she wanted to tell her something about he dreamed last night, that he and Cagalli were not siblings and have different families. (A/N: Kira is only eleven years old when it happened and Mwu didn't even tell him the truth at that time yet.) But he thinks that Cagalli will not understand it and by the way it's only a dream for him, right? It's only an imaginary thing that bugging inside his head. But this dream is different from his entire dream because it feels like it's real and will going to happen sooner or later.

He slightly moves his head down while silence keeps them both that keeps Cagalli more bothered. "Ne brother did Ca-chan said something wrong?"

Kira shook his head and gives her a peck on her cheeks. "Don't worry I'll protect Ca-chan even if were not truly siblings."

"Is that a promise?"

"Promise."

She merrily leaps up and down and hugs her brother even though the blond actually didn't know what his brother means it a lot.

Back to the real world.

_**Lacus: **The breezes softly blow crisp and warm, _

_So sweet I know,_

"Kira?!" Athrun called, it was his three times calling on his name but the brunette haired boy still keeps silent on his seats like he was a busy statue.

"Is there something bothering him?" Ask Nicole who looks worried.

**Lacus: **_Upon my cheek, I can feel tenderly a kiss so real_

"I don't know Nicole but Kira seems that he's been falling in love with the pink princess right there."

"And how did you know about that, did he tell you?"

**Lacus: **_Like a brush of a hair band I cannot see _

_The sound of the voice deep inside of my heart_

_So i dream of a new day coming, _

_For all the world to see_

"Umm no, It was only I supposed, cause he keeps staring at her face all the time. Take a look at him..."

The two both look and stare at Kira and they did see how serious his face was while keeping his eyes on the girl who sings on the stage.

**Lacus: **_Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning_

_A dream that will soon come true_

_The day we waited for!_

_Lift your heart and see the future for us all!_

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Ah! I know!"

"What?"

"If Kira was in love to the pink princess so maybe I could... hmmnn.. _What are you thinking Athrun, his sister is only a kid and a brat?_" Athrun thought.

**Lacus: **_I will come to possess it_

_Always, someday, for sure_

"What are you thinking Zala?"

"Maybe I could bring those two on a date." Hastily Athrun suggested.

Amarfi who trembles on his seats laughed from what he just heard thinking about how funny the idea of his blue haired friend. "Okay, I agree with you pal. Count me in!" He reckoned as he draw a smirk on his face.

Athrun smiled to himself as he thinks about his perfect plan.

After the song had finished, Lacus bowed her head slightly while the audiences give a standing ovation praising about her wonderful voice, so did the emcee who handled her a bouquet of flowers.

The pink princess beautifully smiled to everyone appreciating their gratitude and kindness. Her smile was pretty adorable especially her eyes which gleams in the light inside the dark surroundings. While Lacus went down on the stage Kira was looking on every step she has made. Her long pink hair was elegantly waving in the air that makes her more like a princess, a role model to every girl. She was incredibly beautiful and amiable to everyone Kira had thought. "I'd really wish that I may know her better so that I could…"

His thoughts were rub out when his buddy Athrun suddenly stands up and called them.

"What's the matter?" The two ask him wondering.

"Don't you wanna greet that pink songstress?"

"W-well…" Kira was astounded in a minute and cannot decide while Nicole understood his friend Athrun who considered it was part of his plan to engage the two. So he dragged the confused Kira and excitedly they join the people down the steps who were now with Lacus. Athrun who was left behind only shrugs his shoulder, unexpected that Nicole was the one who is the most excited about the plan. "Oh, well."

Though the two was already near the celebrity they even didn't make a move to greet or introduce their names to her it was Athrun who makes a passage for them to reach their purpose that makes everyone get jealous and eyed the three boys especially with those men who were attracted to Ms. Clyne.

"Good evening Ms. Clyne."

Lacus look at the one who called her and smiled. "Hello! My name's Lacus Clyne." She naïvely introduced herself.

"I already know." He replied.

"What can I do for you?"

"No, not for me but…" Athrun softly lowered his voice so that no one even his two friends could hear him. "Can you make me a favor later, please?

"Sure! What is it?!" She loudly replied.

"Shh…" He hushed her to make her voice low but Lacus only mimic him and hushed him also that makes him scratch his head and sighed.

"It was only a secret, I will tell you later. But may I introduce this two of my friends?" He continued.

"You were already introducing your friend? But your name… you didn't tell me your name."

"Oh! Sorry I almost forgot. By the way, I'm Athrun Zala and these are my two friends Nicole Amarfi and the one next to him was…" But before he could even mention Kira's name, Lacus did remember the kind brown haired and purple eyes boy who saves her from the fall earlier.

"Oh! I remembered Kira, right?!" She confirmed.

The two boys were amazed that Lacus already knew their friend Kira, so did Kira that she remembered his name even though they met only an hour ago and thinking that his name wasn't that important to remember by a famous celebrity like her.

He smile but only in himself and deep inside his heart he was flattered. "She surely has a good heart to remember me. Ah I know! Cagalli will surely happy if I take Ms. Clyne to Orb and introduce her personally as my birthday present for her. Right?!" He thought.

Kira was about to ask something to Lacus but was interrupted by the approaching Lacus's father Mr. Siegel Clyne who makes an excused and call his daughter. He told her that Mr. Le Klueze expected her in the principal office right away.

"Okay dad I will." But before she turns out she remembered that Kira was about to say something to her and ask him again. But the brunette boy was already attack by his timid. "I'm glad to meet you that was all I wanted to say."

"Lacus too, hope that we could see each other again, bye!" She said as she made an exit and went to the principal's office.

When the pink haired girl was already gone, Athrun confront the brunette haired beside him and whispered to his ears. "Oh Kira! Why don't you make any move and ask her a date?" He joked.

"D-Date?! N-no, no way… actually I only befriended her so that I…"He blushingly said in denial.

"So that you what?" Ask the two bothersome who were now in front of his sweaty face.

"W-well… I…ah… Oh, don't mind me. Let's get out of here because we were having a class right this time." And then he immediately walked out straight to the exit hallway and leaved the two boys behind grinning. When they notice that the fellow they used to tease was already gone, they both thump their hands together as they followed their friend who still frustrating on them. "Way to go!" "Yes!"

Lacus was now in front of the principal's door and looking for a door bell or any kind of the buzzer she could use so that the person inside the room may know that she was already there outside waiting. Unfortunately she couldn't find any, she tried to knock but it's still didn't work, she thought that maybe there's no people inside the room.

"But why is father told me that there is someone wanted to see me in this room, if there's no people inside?" She wondered.

She still don't lose hope and rather bump his head on the door that make an impact causing her to fell on the ground and hurt her nose. "Ouch!" She quickly touches it that turns red after the bump and carefully sits on the floor. "Thank goodness no blood. But still it hurts! I thought that it was automatically opened like everyone else door does when it feels that there is something coming inside…" She innocently muttered to herself.

Suddenly, she heard a slow moving door opened in front of her. Lacus quickly stand up and saw a maroon haired student appeared inside the door and looks like quite shock when she saw her standing in front of her. Lacus saw her reaction and thought that the reason was her being a celebrity. Of course it's so very normal that when people seen her they always look shock and feels that their world stop revolving like this girl in front.

Lacus feel it awkward and a bit shy so she nods at the maroon haired girl and smile to her gleefully to take away the insecurity. "Thank you so much for opening the door." She politely said. She was now walking through the door but still the girl didn't move like she was frozen on her place. When Lacus was already inside the room the maroon haired girl turns her head, moving back at Lacus. Lacus saw the girl and smiled to her again but she was terrified when the girl she was smiling at was giving a dead glared at her and then leave. Her world stopped by this and totally it gives her a heart breaker. 'No one should dislike Lacus… but maybe this time…"

"What are you standing there? Come here inside." Lacus heard the voice coming inside from the other door. Once again before she entered on that room where Mr. Le Klueze was, she turns her head again on the door where the maroon girl exits, and when she feels that she couldn't find anything there she sigh and then closed the door behind.

Athrun was with Nicole and thinking for a perfect plan how was the settings of the date will be. He was inside of Nicole's bedroom and lying on the bed while Nicole just trying to help him to think.

"Why won't you set-up a date like a group date?"

Athrun begin to sit on the bed and think that it was a good idea. "That's it! A group date of course. Nice idea Nicole, your running head was really faster and better than mine when we talked about things like that."

Because of what he said the good natured boy feels insulted. "Okay, I will not suggest anymore."

"Don't be like an onion skin Nicole; I know that you could help me to coordinate with this so that's why I'm asking you." Athrun said to strengthen him.

Nicole just blush as he pleased. "Well… okay. I'll suggest if we could have a group date after the class tomorrow but actually we will only focus on the two dating, that was Kira and Ms. Clyne. We will help them to be romantically developed to each other."

"That's very interesting… so, why won't Yzak and Dearka join us."

"That will be the perfect suggestion I've ever heard from you." And the two laughed evilly.


	5. Athrun's Plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam characters.

**A/N: **I'm very sorry for my late updates… I have no much time to do my fanfic yet but I will try my best to finish it. Pls. forgive me (Sigh…)

**Summary: **Athrun plan a date for his best friend birthday but Kira was so busy that he couldn't come. They all have their dates and hopefully it will not ruin because of this! Poor Lacus… but mostly poor who is the responsible for all who is Athrun!

**Athrun: **To all of my fan girls out there… pls. I'm begging you… HELP ME!!!

**Title: Athrun's Plan**

* * *

Kira was already sleeping inside his room when Athrun came. The two good friends shared in one small room with two separated bedrooms, while Yzak, Dearka, and Nicole were joined together in one large room besides them. Even though it's only a small area it's perfectly apt for the two boys. All rooms have one comfort room that have a shower, bathtub, and separated toilet bowl. While on the couch area it has a chimney, sofa, small table, bookshelf, plus some components like computer, refrigerator, and oven toaster that Athrun made and radio.

Athrun try knocking Kira to his room to talk about his plan for tomorrow, but discontinued when he suppose that he possibly sleeping right now, so he didn't bother him to wake up.

"Maybe I'll surprise him by tomorrow that we have prepared a date for him but he won't know that Lacus will be his date hehehe… I wonder what will be his reaction by that time."

Looking at the ceiling he almost imagines how Kira jaw dropped and looks dumb. "He should be happy, for that day I will be his cupid. I just hoped that everything's gonna work according in our plan cause I already ask Lacus about the date and I don't wanna mess it up!" And then he remembered how he asks the pink princess on a date.

**

* * *

Flashback**

_He was standing alone outside her door till she came. Lacus saw him and softly smile, he also smile at her and try to speak with her but seeing her with five bodyguards and her father next to her giving him no chance to do so. One of her bodyguards turns his head to Athrun and even though he wears a black shades he still notice the fierce look striking him. Because of this he decided to leave for once and hide somewhere nearby. When Lacus and her father enter the room the bodyguard who was still unconvinced that he is gone was searching for him. But he didn't know that the kid he was looking for was hiding outside the windows and peeking on their masters' room. When Mr. Clyne left the little lady alone with his three bodyguards, Athrun climb on the window and emerged in front of Lacus. And doggedly closed up her mouth when he seems she was going to scream because of the fright she was going to when he suddenly shown up. _

"_Wait it's only me, Athrun." He pulled out his black mask and reveals his beautiful emeralds eye. _

_Lacus flush in red when he recognized him and smiled. "I thought that you were somebody else." Lacus said making a relief. "What do you want for me Athrun?"_

"_Do you remember as I said before?" Lacus try to bear it in her minds but before she could reply Athrun remind it again._

"_As I was saying… my friend was celebrating his 15th birthday tomorrow and we don't have any gifts for him."_

_Did you mean… I'm going to be the gift for him?" She now imagined herself being wrapped inside the big box. "That's too difficult…"_

"_No! Erase that thoughts will ya?!" He said as he waves his hands in the air shooing away the imaginary things that Lacus thinks. He already knew that Lacus will think about that way because of her naively actions. "I mean… we planned to have a group date and we choose you to be his date. Is that okay with you maa'm?" He asks informally. _

_Without any thoughts she agreed already. "I have longing to be a fairy God mother on his birthday!" She said in excitement._

_Athrun sigh in relief as he was glad that one of the steps on his plan will have no problem at all. "I think I must proceed in step #3, talk to Kira, while Nicole doing the step #2 asks Yzak and Dearka's help."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Athrun! Wake up…" Kira called while combing his hair. He was just finish changing his clothes and clean his body.

"H-huh… Kira what are you…?" Weakly Athrun ask his roommate.

"It's already seven thirty in the morning and we have a class right now, remember?"

"W-what?!" Athrun alarmingly stir from his bed and look at the wall clock. It was alright seven thirty in their clock but it was indeed thirty minutes advance from the real time so that they will never any excuse for being late.

But wait a second! Why's he laying on a bed? He doesn't remember anything that he was fallen asleep in his bed last night. But he never forget that he was on the couch lying down while flashing back all his memories talking with the pink princess.

Athrun began to panic as he can't control himself to think what happen to him on that evening. "I'm sure that I wasn't dreaming. I'm sure that I never step on my bed."

"Hey Athrun what are you worrying at?! C'mon pal we were actually late!"

"Oh, okay I'll just follow." He replied.

"But…"

"…"

"Okay, but please make it hurry before the class started."

"Yeah, see you around then. And by the way thank you for dragging my body on my room last night." He uncertainly told him knowing that he maybe the one who brought him to his bed when he saw him laying on the couch already sleeping. But Kira doesn't seem to remember that he woke and went outside his bedroom and lift his blue haired friend's body.

"Ha? What are you talking about? I don't even touch you since today." Was gus puzzled reply to him as he scratched his head.

"Then…what is it that…"

"Is there any problem with that?"

"Uhmm… No! Just don't worry about me, just go." The blue haired boy lied.

Kira wasn't sure that his friend was already fine, but when he said so then he just no need to worry him. He always believed what he said since he trusts him that much.

"Okay I'll leave you now."

When Kira leave on his room, he came back to his bed and lied down for a moment and try to remember everything happens on that evening but his head was already aching and he don't even remember a single thing until he finally given up.

"Okay that's it! I don't need to worry about it right Athrun? I'm fine now, everything was just ah… Well whatever it is, thank heaven that I was able to sleep better… But whoever it is… just don't scare me." And by that time he quickly ran on the shower room to take his bath.

* * *

On the class III room section Jade, the whole class was having a big mess; they were very busy with their chit chats with their schoolmates on the other sections while the shorthaired tomboy was busy with her fight against the tan boy when their teacher finally arrived.

"Ms. Hawke, what are you doing on Mr. Elthman?" The teacher scolds her when she saw that her hands were holding Dearka's neck as if she was choking him.

The short haired girl quickly removed her hands and embarrassingly taps her hands to the poor Dearka who was really out of breath.

"T-thanks for saving me maa'm." He slightly moves his sight to Luna and saw her that she was really going to beat him sooner or later. "Oh man… she's really serious about what I ask her."

"Will you two couple sit on your chairs before I'll berserk here?! And for those students who were still outside my class I will give you a long detention if you don't back in your proper sits!!!"

Everyone was scared when they heard the word detention, it really means bad for the students like who were in top class students.

"Good." Everyone pay their attention to her and when she noticed it that they somewhat become behave, she called out the new comer outside the door who was waiting for her call. And every one of them was really stunted when they saw the pink haired songstress that sang yesterday. "Alright class, this is Lacus Clyne, of P.L.A.N.T.'s and she will be your classmate for awhile."

After she announced her name Lacus bow her head and softly smiled to everyone but slightly shock when she saw a blue haired male student running to the corridor. "Athrun?"

"Did you say something Ms. Clyne?" Lacus shook her head to clarify that there's no problem at all. The teacher didn't even notice the approaching of her late student when Lacus face her teacher so that she will never see Athrun entered the room walking backward. Everyone inside the class except for the teacher saw their classmate but none of them called their professor to grievance him, all were afraid that his friends or fan girls might kill them.

"What's the problem Ms. Clyne?"

"Uh…"

"Huh?"

When she saw that Athrun was already sitting on his chair she sigh as a sign of relief and smile to the teacher. "Nothing Ms. Badgiruel please proceeded."

"Well okay." She continued. "Ms. Clyne as we know a big celebrity not only in P.L.A.N.T.'s, Heliopolis or Earth, she was really known to the whole galaxy, not only on her songs that made her big star its also because she was one of the daughter Chief Representative of their place."

"You don't have to say that to all ma'am they will feel awkward with me."

"As you say so, okay you can sit now." She said to her. "Please be friends with her."

"Yes ma'am!" The whole class answered.

* * *

As they finish their Math lessons with Ms. Badgiruel Kira immediately approach Athrun who was talking with his friends. They were discussing about their plan on a date when Kira suddenly pop out! Fortunately he didn't overhear any about their conversations when Nicole alarms them when he saw someone's coming near them.

"Hey Athrun why took you so long that our teacher might caught you're late comings on her class? Luckily, Ms. Clyne came to the rescue and helped you not to be notice by the teacher." He concerning scolded him.

But instead of replying his question he rather changed the topic and asked the brunette boy to come join them to have a launch in the canteen.

When Kira heard about the invitation, he refused it. "I'm sorry but I can't go now. I was asked by our teacher to help her check the test papers this minute. Maybe I'll hang with you by tomorrow."

"But…"

Nicole whispered in Athrun's ears. "We shouldn't let him go."

"I know." He murmured. Athrun looked at Dearka and he seems to understand.

"Don't worry Kira, Yzak will help you to finish all the checking papers." He mocked as he patted the head of his silver haired friend.

"W-what?!!!" Yzak mumbling shrieked and eyed him fiercely.

"Thanks for your participation." Kira said smiling. "Now let's hurry up maybe Ms. Badgiruel is waiting for us."

And before the two leaved, Yzak was still giving a your-dead-soon glare to his scornful friends. Noticing his behavior the three of his buddies flustered they're faked smiled on him while waving their hands as they wanted to shoo them away.

When the two finally gone the three sigh in relief. "That man really gives me a deep sweat!" Dearka confessed. The two boys agreed with him.

"Okay I'll ask you if you already ask a girl to be your date today." Athrun finally said to change their nature.

Nicole and Dearka exchange their looks and then frowned at Athrun's sudden question. "What's the matter with you two?" He conqueringly asks when he noticed how his friends change their expressions.

"I've already ask one earlier but she only refused me." Dearka admitted.

"Then ask another girl!"

"I already did! I ask all the girls in the campus but they only refused my pretty handsome face."

"How could they…?"

"Hmph! 'Cause there was only a one person they wanted to be their date." Dearka blurted out.

"Ha?"

"Don't play innocent you… Mr. Frosty! You already know who he is."

Athrun just shrugged his shoulder after he realized that he is the one who Dearka was talking to. They were silence for a meantime when all of a sudden the tanned boy lit his head as he got a new idea.

"Ah, I know! Okay I'll ask her again." Then he immediately runs off leaving the two behind wondering.

* * *

Dearka headed to the Science Lab where Lunamaria was. He already knew that this tomboy girl love staying around on her favorite classroom to do her specialties. The door was widely open when he noticed that the girl that he was looking for wasn't there. "Where's that reddish-purple headed witch?"

He entered the vacant room and smell something that fume. "What's that smell?" He said while stepping closely to the small testing tubes that was hanging in the tube container.

"What's this?" As he touches the undone potions a familiar voice unexpectedly sounded to the whole room that made him squeak.

"Don't touch that!!!" The voice clearly warned the blonde tan boy. Dearka turn his head to see the girl he was looking for.

"Luna?"

"What are you doing here Elthman?"

Dearka watched her as she entered the room and took the potion that he was holding. "I was just looking for you."

"Looking for me? Hmmnn… And what do you want from me? Are you going to revenge on what I did on you earlier?"

"Uh no! I was just asking if you won't mind if you wanted to go with me, I mean with us."

"If that's only for a damn date with you well don't bother to ask me like that again because you already know what my answer is."

"Even it's for Zala-kun?"

"For Zala-kun?" After hearing that it was for her dream guy Lunamaria silently touch her temple and think twice before changing her mind. "If this was one of your tricks I never forgive you! And I swear I will make you pay for it by drinking these potions I made!" She exclaiming warned him.

"Did you mean you already agreed? Okay! Don't worry, there's no trick here and this isn't my game, it's Zala."

"Fine, I believe you now. So, what time it will start?"

"Four o'clock sharp at the Central Park, meeting place Canteen."

* * *

When the two settled this already Lunamaria quickly told her younger sister about what Dearka ask her. She was in her room with her. Meyrin was about to nap when Luna enter her room and told her everything about having a date with Dearka, and then when she heard about the date she widened her eyes and astounded. It was very strange to her elder sister to date with a man she doesn't really like so it was really different and Meyrin thought she was joking.

"What did you just say?!!! Dearka ask you to be his date and you accepted it?"

"Yap! But it wasn't for him that I agreed to be his date. It was of course, and absolutely, it's for my dearest Athrun. I really don't know what his plan is but I don't care as long as I will help Athrun-kun. No matter what the cause and cases will be, no more question!" Meyrin just gulped watching her elder sister burning out.

"Oh… that's why." Meyrin cried and said to herself. "How I wish that he will ask me too, but… wait a minute. That's it!"

"Hey! Meyrin where are you going?"

"I must find him!"

"Who?!" But Meyrin was no longer there, she hurriedly ran over to the whole area of the school building searching for his classmate.

**

* * *

Flashback**

"_Date with you?" Ask the girl who was taller with him._

_Meyrin was there and listened very carefully on their conversation. She was unlocking her locker when she overheard them talking about something. _

"_Will you be?" Ask the mumbling green haired boy._

"_Oh sorry but I think you're still young and…"_

"_Okay I understand." And with the looked of her classmates face she already thinks that the girl he ask refused him. Poor him…_

**

* * *

Back to her normal POV**

"If that's the case I can be his date and I can spy my big sis if she will going to make this date as an advantage with my Athrun! _Hey, what is this I was saying?" _Looking at her left and right she overjoyed when nobody was there, it only means that… "Okay Meyrin, it's clear, nobody hears you so it's okay if you shouted his name."

Then she saw a young boy around her age going up to the staircases. She quickly grabbed his arms and loudly asks him.

"Can I be… can I be your date?" He mumbling asks her green haired classmate.

The two boys exchange their looks as they shock about what the red pony-tailed girl just said.

When the girl finally back to her normal consciousness she was suddenly flush in red and covered her face, totally feels her embarrassment when she saw the guy next to him. "I… ah… Sorry! I don't know what I'm saying! That wasn't what I really mean Athrun…"

Then she looked at Nicole who was flush in red also.

"That's okay Ms. Hawke we were just looking for you too."

"What?! Did you mean that…"

"The truth is Nicole was going to ask someone to be my date but since you ask him already I'll just going to ask another."

"But I thought that…"

Athrun gently smiled at her and leave the two behind. Nicole released his breath and then giggled at the disappointing red haired girl. "You already broke it." He teased.

Meyrin crossed her arms and eyed him in annoyance but then just frowned as she remembered what Athrun just said. "Now it's over for me…"

* * *

"What did you mean you have to be kidding?!" Yzak shouted when he knew that Kira wasn't finish yet about his school duty.

"I already made a promise and I don't want to disappoint them and besides they're our teachers."

"And you were just they're pet." He whispered.

"I'm really sorry but I can't go with you. Tell Athrun about this will you?"

"For all the help I have done to you this will be the result? It's unfair! But okay Ill tell him that you're not available." He complained.

"I'm really sorry Yzak."

"Don't apologize to me. Just apologize to the one who was going to be your date."

Kira blink twice and was confusingly shock on what Yzak have blurted out. "What did you mean?" He asked still confusing.

Yzak get some air, sigh and explain everything to make it clear to the brunette. "Okay, Athrun set you a date with Ms. Clyne. Are you satisfied now?"

"Date with…"

"Athrun was going to kill me if he knew that I already told you his plan. This was his surprised gift for you."

"But why?"

"Because I don't know! Just ask him, not me hmph!" The silver head snap and then leave him in question mark.

* * *

"What?! Kira isn't coming?!" Dearka exclaimed when Yzak told them that Kira decided not to come.

"What do we do now, will this date will continue even without him?" Ask Nicole who was disappointed looking at Athrun who was the responsible for the date.

"This must not be ruined!" Yzak exclaimed too even though he isn't like involving.

"Wait, it was only three o'clock. I supposed that he can catch up with us."

"Are you sure about that? Because on his statement earlier he said that he would not like to come like he was so busy today."

"It was only his view but I know Kira will not offend people, mostly girls. We have to wait for him." Athrun hopefully suggested that makes everyone to cheer especially Dearka.

"Okay, but you're the one who will responsible to tell our dates if…"

"Don't worry I'll assure you that I will talk to Kira. But wait! May I ask you who the girls that you already ask for a date?"

"My classmate named Meyrin, the younger sister of your classmate Lunamaria."

"Oh I see. She's the red haired girl known as the futile magician!"

"Don't insult her that way Dearka! If she heard you making fun of her she will no hesitantly turn you into an ugly frog!"

"Just kidding, but what I said was true, right?"

Nicole just shrugged and keeps himself quiet. _"I was just concerned that's why I warned you because I can sense that she'll be here soon." _He thought. "How about you Dearka who among your classmate did you ask?"

"Me, I better surprise you later but I think that it's unfair for you since you told us your girl."

"She's not my girl; I repeated she's only my classmate!" The green haired boy annoying yell.

"Okay, okay, well I already ask her witch sister, again… ooops what I mean is Lunamaria."

"I think that you should keep your mocking voice shut up!"

"Yeah, she's right! You already hurt us that's why we will not forgive you for bantering our names!"

"M-Meyrin! Luna! I'm j-just joking…"

"And you thought it was funny?! How dare you!!!" They both screamed in unison.

And by this time he was unforgiving punched down and beat up by the two girls who infuriatingly rage against him.

* * *

"So, Yzak is the one who don't have a date." Athrun informed.

"Why Zala-san, did you ask somebody else already?" Ask Meyrin who was a little bit timid on asking him.

Athrun had nodded that makes the two girls feel disappointed.

"But who the lucky girl you asks?" Ask the intriguing Dearka.

"Don't worry here she comes now." He said while pointing at the maroon haired girl who runs straight to them and they were also shock when they knew who the girl was.

"Hi guys! 'Am I late?" She panting asks while looking at the ground.

"Ms. Fllay Alster?" They query look at each other.

"Thank goodness, I thought you already leave me." She gasping said again.

When they saw that it was Fllay who will be Athrun's date, the two sisters feels jealous cause they knew how popular her beauty mostly on the boys. Dearka wonders if she is one of Athrun's fan girls, but Athrun denies it and cleared them that she isn't one of his fan clubs. "So that's the reason why I choose her." He said looking at the two sisters that was now relief mostly on Meyrin that she must be the one who he asked.

"Wait a minute guys, Ms. Clyne was already at the central park." Nicole suddenly breaks through their silence.

"Wait what time is it?! Ask Dearka while grabbing Lunamaria's arms to look for her watch.

"Four thirty in the afternoon." Meyrin told him.

"What?! We should be going now."

"How about Kira?"

Athrun brought his cell phone and call Kira's number but… "I can't reach his signal, damn it!"

"Okay I'll beep him on my pager." Yzak said.

**To be continued**

**

* * *

A/N: I know that you already miss, Ca-chan, but I will assure that she will come on the next chapter.**

**Cagalli: **Yay! I was too excited for that!" (Jumps up and down)


	6. A date with Lacus

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed / Destiny characters!

**A/N:** Athrun and his gang prepared a date for Lacus and Kira. But there was a small problem with the brown haired guy, since he's busy right now; Kira can't assure if he will show up for that blind date.

* * *

Athrun feels trouble and that was seen all over his face. As he thinks about his critical situation right now, (_I mean… not that really bad of course)_ but still he worried about the plan he and Nicole set up, he only wished for Kira's appearance even for a couple of seconds, if not everything he planned for him will be gone…forever._ (A/N: He only thinks that way.)_

When the bus stops his velocity, Nicole and the others go out inside quickly at the bus, they look astounded after they spot the environment, the place where they spend their times for their dates.

"WOW!" Meyrin exclaimed who obviously delighted in what she saw. "This place was truly wonderful and…" The red pony-tailed girl cut-off, as she sighs in her admiration. Lunamaria, her older sister, raised her brow as she wondered what her little sister thinks, while Nicole asked Meyrin with interest. "And what?"

"…and romantic of course!" She replied while deeply blushing for that thought as she glance to Luna and then her looks turns to Athrun who still remain silent inside the bus.

Luna and Fllay both nodded as they agree with her. Luna who simply smiled for the thought she dream that it will be really romantic if Athrun will be her date tonight, same as Fllay who also dreamed about his dream boy she didn't even met, hoping that she could date her dream boy on that same place. But they're thoughts easily erased by the amused and disputing, Elthman.

"Oh c'mon, girls we were only here at the ordinary funfair and nothing else. The only place the most kids like! Meaning, it's not that romantic at all!" Dearka then laughed at his joked that made all the girls annoyed to him again.

Nicole also grinned as his heads turn to his back to see Athrun, but unfortunately he didn't find the one he was looking for. He search everywhere around the place, until he finally noticed the blue haired guy who's still left inside the bus and looks blank. "Hey! Athrun we already here outside you know! Are you going to stay there forever?!" The green haired young lad mocked, to one of their companions. When Athrun heard his name being called, he immediately runs off and moved out to the bus. "Sorry guys." He apologized. "Now let's hurry, before Lacus gets impatient."

* * *

Seven people started walking together at the same time going to the entrance gate of the funfair. Yzak was in front, like he was leading the whole group since he's the only one who left without a pair (girl). Yzak sense not to stick with them or else he'll only get some boredom. Next to his back was Dearka who was on the left side walking along with Lunamaria. While Athrun walks at the middle between Fllay and Lunamaria. And last but not the least, the pair of Meyrin and Nicole who was walking at the back of them. They walk while searching for the pink princess who was already been there, an hour ago, waiting for their arrival.

Nicole was the one who notice Lacus when he simply glimpse on his left. He found her sitting on a wooden bench as she enjoying herself watching the swan swims on the pond.

"Hey guys, there she is!" Nicole told the company as he pointed the near pond where Lacus was. When Lacus heard her name calling by someone, her eyes search the entire places around until she spotted the blue haired Zala with the others waving their hands after her.

"Hi everyone…" Lacus smilingly greeted as she approached them.

"Hi! Ms. Clyne." They all replied in unison, except for the maroon haired coordinator-hater who was right now obviously staring furious to the new comer, Lacus. Lacus did notice her glare towards her, she also recognized that maroon girl she met yesterday in the principal's office, however, she intend not to mind her unpleasing nature. She continued to be amiable to everyone even though one of them dislikes her.

"Please call me Lacus." She pleaded.

"Okay Lacus! You know what, you're so beautiful tonight!" Dearka amusingly declared, flattering the pink princess that makes Luna, Mey, Athrun, Nicole and even Yzak glared to the blond haired tan lad while Fllay stay's sick.

"He, he, he… what I saying is, Lacus dress, so beautiful tonight and that's only I mean, you know." He reasonably explained immediately.

Zala and the others all sighed and disregard his joked because what he said was true. Undeniably, Lacus was precisely right beautiful tonight, as she wears her beautiful white silky dress that glimmers in the dark wherever the light spotted. She looks more than a fairy that's make every girls compared their fashions and looks against her, and that's one of the reason why Fllay feel more envious and dislike her.

Lacus was pleased in his admiration and thanked Dearka for that but quickly her face saddens and they're looks started to get worried.

"Well I guess I was the only one left who haven't any date yet. But don't worry! I'm positive that he'll come. So I just wait for him." She expressed.

Nicole, Athrun, Mey, Luna, Dearka and Yzak exchange their looks and frowned, as they feel poignant for the pink princess. Yzak almost cursed Kira for the frustration he done to Lacus while Fllay looks she was enjoying her depressed look.

"Please don't be upset to Kira." Athrun pleaded.

"Of course, since it's not his fault." Meyrin agreed.

"Lacus… if you really wanted maybe I'll…"

As Dearka trying to finish his words, Luna quickly stepped on Dearka's poor toe almost smashing it. She became worried that he'll be replacing her over Lacus. Though, Yzak doesn't have any date tonight, Luna still would regret him, and the reason was his behavior. Even though he was handsome over her date tonight, Dearka is more entertaining than Yzak who is not.

"Ouch! What's the matter with you, WITCH?!"" Dearka growled in pain as he glared at the mauve haired young girl.

"Oh!!! So sorry Elf man! (A/N: She intentionally pronounce it, but truly it's Elthman) I really did not intent… to STEP on your BIG FOOT! It's just that… I didn't notice that I'm ALREADY treading it!" Luna growled too while her eyes were also glaring madly at him.

"Oh really?" He doubted. "Or maybe you are jealous!!!"

"I AM NOT!!!" Luna shrieked, pretending it.

"Oh woman..." Nicole smirked.

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing! I didn't say any, believe me." He sweat dropped denied when he notice Meyrin started to clench her fist when she heard him say that.

Until----

"Don't worry everyone I have an idea."

Everyone listen to Athrun's proposal.

"Okay I know that this is all my fault and I want to say sorry to all, especially to Lacus." He paused for awhile, and sighed. "If you don't mind Lacus, I will be the one who will replace Kira."

"What?!!!" They all exclaimed in shock.

"But what about Fllay, who will be her…?" Luna asked as she, Fllay and the others, confused.

"She would be hanging with Yzak."

"What?!" They both again shrieked.

Lacus glance at Athrun and looked at him worriedly.

"Thanks for the concern Zala-kun but I'm…"

"Don't worry they'll be fine, right Yzak?" Dearka patted his back, Yzak get flinch, and give the tan lad a death glared again.

Athrun confront Fllay and asks her if she's okay with it but she only said nothing. All became aware of this and silence surrounds their ambiance. Of course they all know what is the feeling being with Yzak and they won't regret if she will refuse to be with him now. But the truth is Fllay is really afraid, afraid because he's sometimes so mean, short temper and even scolds and yells if he opposes you, and the others knows that well. And the other reason is that he's also… a coordinator. Yeah! A coordinator she hated most! Now, she doesn't know how to do. She even doesn't remember how or why she hangs with those people! Until she realized that she's crying.

"What happened to you Fllay?" Athrun ask in concern when he noticed her tears flowing right on her cheeks. But she stays quiet and did not respond.

Dearka crossed his arms, and smirked. "Oh yeah! I remember that she hated all of us because were no extra ordinary people!" He boasted.

"And what's that all mean?" Luna raised her brow.

"Hello! Were coordinators right? Everyone of us are coordinators and she should be afraid with me cause I can eat her alive!" However, they don't understand him.

Meyrin lean and whisper to Nicole so that Fllay wouldn't hear their conversation. "But why she's afraid of us, did something happen between her and that coordinator that makes her feel bad?"

"No, I don't know either, maybe there's no good happened." He replied while wiggling his head.

"Okay I'll tell you." Dearka said bantering again as he joined their chat. "I know something that happened between her and that coordinator!"

"Dearka is that another lie of yours?" Nicole asked unconvinced.

"Trust me! She hated them because her boyfriend died in the hands of the Coordinators."

However, they didn't know that she overheard their soft conversation. When she heard about the word die and coordinators, she feels herself miserable and hatred. Fllay's eyes were blurring with tears and with the look of her face she's really infuriated on what she heard from him. Again, recognizing the hurt she felt before, her hands were shaking covered her red face.

Someone's voice behind his back hissed. "Dearka stop that!" When they heard the familiar voice they all turn they're heads against him and found out that it was they're late comer friend.

"Kira!" Athrun called.

"Don't ever say that words to her again." Kira said as he warned the tan lad.

"Why La Fllaga, is there something's wrong about what I said? I was just…"

But before he explains everything, Fllay's hand already slap to Dearka's face that quickly redden. All were in shock as they saw the maroon haired girl's flaming eyes. Even Dearka became speechless as he stayed in shocked.

"You don't know anything… So don't say that to me! Coordinators worst! More than WORST!!! I disgust all of YOU!!!" Fllay's raging eyes then turn to the pink haired girl.

Lacus's eyes grew wider when she saw that look fixing directly through her from the person who hates the coordinator. But she feels more depressed when she taught that this coordinator-hater hates her the most that she couldn't find the answer why. "_Is there's something Lacus did, that makes her feel like this? I really don't know?"_ She asked herself.

"Fllay…?" Kira called her but find out that she was gone, running. Dearka try to explain again about what was just happened after Fllay again.

"But I was just joking to her and I didn't mean… that she was serious about the topic…"

Again, all of them turn their looks and warningly eyed him. "Don't even think that every girl's just like Ms. Hawke that can be teases all the time you want to satisfy yourself." Athrun scold Dearka, like he was lecturing a man's wrong attitude towards woman.

"Okay, okay I give up! I was the one who is wrong but I didn't mean it! But why is she so affected with what I said?"

"Just shut up your BIG mouth! Remember that your coordinator too!" Yzak yelled as his tempered blast off already.

"That's enough Dearka, Yzak, don't make the issue grow more. Kira was already here so we should celebrate his coming!"

Everybody listen to Lunamaria while Meyrin ask her why they should be celebrating about it when one of their companions left them.

"It's just because Mr. Zala, will no longer participate himself to replace Kira." She whispered to Meyrin while blushingly excited, ensuing the outcome. "And this is our chance to date him!"

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right, but what about Dearka and Nicole?"

"Oh… hmmn _(think, Luna, think! But sorry, it's still empty…)_ Well, just leave them out. But if you're still concerned about Amarfi, okay that's your problem. Date with him, and I won't interfere you both, he he he while I enjoyed the moment being with HIM!" She giggle that makes the others sweat dropped. Dearka even thought that she's acting crazy.

Lunamaria even imagined her plan dating with Athrun and she was really enjoying it, however…

"Hey guys, what if we just spend our times in this place without a pair!"

"He, he, good suggestion Nicole, at least Yzak and Athrun would never have a problem with their dates." Dearka suddenly agreed so that Luna would never have a chance to ask for date with their blue haired friend, Athrun, after he hears her scheme. And he was right, everyone agreed, except for Lunamaria who looks disappointed that they all consent on what Nicole proposed awhile ago. However, they still enjoy the moment even without a couple.

They roam and enjoy riding in different kind of fun rides in the amusement park. Meyrin who even brought a video cam pictured and filmed their horrifying faces, while they ride on the great swinging big boat called Viking, a fast running roller coaster, the splashing wild river, and even in the dread house train.

* * *

It was already nine in the midnight when everybody decided to go. They started to walk when Kira notice that Lacus wasn't walking with them, he decided to look for her and ask Athrun to wait for them near the pond.

He found her staring at the huge Ferris-wheel. "Do you want to ride in there?" Kira ask while pointing in the ride, Lacus was staring at.

The pink haired girl smiled at him and nodded innocently and immediately Kira bought a ticket for the two of them and they both ride in the Ferris-wheel.

Kira watched Lacus while she was amaze watching the whole city, like she was in the top of it flying. "It was like a dream…" She said, breaking the silence. "It was only my second time to ride in here. I'm really sorry if I make you come with me and feel you bored."

"It's nothing. Honestly, it was my pleasure to be with you." Kira answered while blushing.

Lacus blush too. "And so I am, I was glad that you came."

"I'm really sorry if I took so long to…"

Lacus cut him off and smiled to him, and then they're eyes met while Lacus close her eyes.

_It was really like a dream… _

_Before, I was with them, with her, with Cagalli…_

"_Ferris wheel makes me bored but Cagalli was really happy enjoying her ride as she watched the beautiful landscape on the see-through glass. _

"_Kira, me wanted to be like this forever in my entire life!" _

"_Cagalli, you seem so happy, do you?!"_

_She crossed her arms and exclaimed. "It's because this day was Ca-chan's birthday, baka! And, I was just happy that Kira still here celebrating with Ca-chan." Then she giggled as I make a sigh while hugging her. "I love you Kira."_

"Kira, what's the matter?"

"I love you too…"

"Huh?" Lacus blink twice and then blushed as she realized what Kira just confess.

"Huh, oh sorry, did I say something bad?"

"N-not really but you say something like, your confessing."

"Me, c-confess, to whom? Sorry I was just spacing out. Because lately I remembered her, I mean my sister."

"Oh I see…" Lacus disappointedly said. "Maybe she really loves you a lot…"

Kira think twice and disagreed. "But we fought and argue sometimes."

"But it was only ordinary to argue with siblings as long as you don't feel like killing each other."

Lacus amused and became silent for a moment.

"Eh, what's wrong?"

"How I really wish I have a sister just like you. It was just I don't have a sister but…" She cut herself down.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't mind me Kira I'm really sorry, I can't tell you now. I wished you forgive me."

Kira shook his head and lightly smiled to make her feel no worried. "Is it okay with you if you came along with me to visit my family at the planet Earth?"

Lacus did light her face as she immediately nodded while her eyes spark. "Okay I'll go with you, thanks for inviting me Kira…"

Kira smiled to her and watch the moon shines as the image of his father and little sister appeared on top of it.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I really wish that I made this one good… Please review thanks!!!!**


	7. Cachan's New Friendz

**Ca-chan's New Friends.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny characters…

**A/N**: I'm so sad, I only got one or two reviewers in every one chapter, but it doesn't matter to me now because the truth is I'm happy coz they enjoy reading my fic! Thanks again.. (hugs!) ☺

**

* * *

Summary: Cagalli's birthday just past without Kira's appearance, however Mwu gave her a big party and celebrate with her present classmates and teachers. Cagalli express her feelings on her diary as she wrote it down, but she lost it when she accidentally dropped it somewhere after she run's away on her embarrassment towards the young man she pushed at the back, unintentional. And then she met and encountered the furious gang and helped a young girl that soon became her friend and so Miriallia who she didn't recognized before, help her to escape from the grip on the leader of the gang, called Rey. ****

* * *

Back at Orb, year 71 C.E.** Cagalli's birthday just past without Kira's appearance, however Mwu gave her a big party and celebrate with her present classmates and teachers. Cagalli express her feelings on her diary as she wrote it down, but she lost it when she accidentally dropped it somewhere after she run's away on her embarrassment towards the young man she pushed at the back, unintentional. And then she met and encountered the furious gang and helped a young girl that soon became her friend and so Miriallia who she didn't recognized before, help her to escape from the grip on the leader of the gang, called Rey. 

Few weeks have past and another month was added on the calendar. It was indeed month of July that makes her birthday just passed by without any heart feelings. Yes! She celebrated her birthday with her new classmates and teacher. They do lots of fun and excitement on the party but for her it feels like cold.

"Who cares, it was only a birthday!" Cagalli irritating snapped herself.

I get all the presents from all of my classmates even my teacher Ms. Murrue gave me a pretty dress. Alright! I mean it I really hated wearing dresses! But otosama plead me to wear that dress just once in my birthday. So I wear it and they're faces looks strange when they saw me. Even father teary eyes said that his dreams finally come true. I know it sounds funny but otosama is really sorts of that. However, I feel happy that I make him pleased; even I surrender myself wearing that awe full green dress.

I really wish that I could be so happy just like them. But I really can't…

"Why can't Ca-chan be so happy although everyone's here gave me some presents, and celebrating with Ca-chan's birthday party?" She supposing thought as she stops from walking and instead she stood in the middle of the crowd. "Is it just the presents Ca-chan's longing for cannot be granted? It's unfair…"

Otosama became worried when he saw my tears flowing down my cheeks. He soon comfort and hug me tight and whispered this words on me. "It's alright Cagalli, don't cry anymore. Remember, Kira said that…"

But before he finished, I already cut him off since I knew what his going to say again. I composed a better excuse to make him not worried. "Ca-chan's only happy that's why, and me can't stop my tears coz I really was happy, it's only Ca-chan's tears of joy!" And to make him more convince I rub out my tears with my bears hands on my face and smile to him like nothing happens. "Thank you for the party otosama."

However, he's still unconvinced that it was tears of joy because he knew me that I never cry when I'm happy, instead I laughed out loud and jump for joy.

"You're really are a good actress." He told while his eyes directly striking my heart that makes me feel more guilt coz I lied to him once more. But still I didn't tell him what I really feel.

I understand Kira's message on the e-mail he sent us before our birthday comes. He said that he was sorry for their principal didn't allow him to go home yet by this month.

"_But don't worry Ca-chan I promise I will bring your most wanted gift in your entire life so that you wouldn't kill me if I came home. Treat them nicely… Love, Kira." _

At the meantime, I didn't know what my reaction after reading that letter. He can't go back here to celebrate our birthdays, and I can't do anything for that. I understand his situation just now, but I really wished that he'll be here sooner.

* * *

"Hey watch it kid!"

Somebody scolds me when I accidentally dropped my diary and pushed someone's back.

"Gomen… Ca-chan doesn't know that someone's there…" Was all I said, making an apologe to the raven haired ruby eyed boy.

"Its okay, next time watch your step so that you will never be able to pushed my butt again." He answered while his hands on his hips.

Ca-chan's face suddenly blushes in embarrassment to hear it from a stranger like him and quickly run away leaving the boy who's right now laughing about her facial reaction. "Kids…" He shrugged.

"Hey! Asuka!" A boy with his same age called him.

"What is it Vino?" He replied.

"W-well, I ah…" He mumbled while scratching his head. "N-nothing – I just… Huh?"

Vino discontinued on what he's going to say when he found something on the ground, and he picks it.

"Is this a book? Who own this?"

The raven haired took it from him and open and turns the pages. "This isn't an ordinary book, it's a diary. Which belongs to a grade school girl named Cagalli Yula La Fllaga. She's the same grade with Mayu."

"Is this Mayu, is she your little sister you were talking to?"

"Umm yes, she must be her schoolmate." Until he remembered the young blond girl that he met earlier before Vino came. "She must be it, the one that push me! Let's go, hurry!"

"Push you? Who, where? Hey, Asuka wait for me!" And he ran after him.

* * *

Cagalli stop from running after realizing that she's lost. Cagalli looks around the unfamiliar place in worried looks.

"Where Ca-chan's now?" She asked herself.

She knew that she isn't been there for her entire life. On the other hand, she's lost.

"What will Ca-chan going to do?" She looks for someone to help her, but nobody was there except for a group of boys that looks like a gangsters because of the looks they appeared. One of them looks vicious, with dyed green haired and yellow eyes staring at her.

She stops from walking and turns back quickly to avoid their territory. But before she steps back she heard someone's voice calling for help. She turns her head behind and saw a brown haired grade-school girl pulling her arms by one of them.

"H-hey, let go of my arm!" The girl yelled as she pulled her one arm from the grab of the orange dyed hair young man.

"Where's your damn brother is?" He furiously asks the feared girl.

"I don't know! Ouch! It hurts!"

"If you don't tell me your brothers hide out then I will… Ouch! Who throw this stone?!" The young man angrily looks over and saw a blond small kid just did it.

"Run!!!" She shouted.

The girl heard it and she pulled her arms and quickly escaped.

"So you're the one who throw me this stone…"

"Huh? N-no Ca-chan ah me umm only accidentally pitch it when Ca-chan saw a dog barking on my poor kitty…" She mumbling explained, so that he could absolve what she did, but it seems he wasn't believed her alibi.

"No kid, I'm sure that you actually strike it to my face!"

"Yes! Ca-chan's mean… no!"

"You're lying, and because of this… there's no place for you to go." He bullying told her that makes Cagalli frighten even more. "This is for my face! Scream now you little boy!!!"

Before he strikes his fist on Cagalli's face, Cagalli clearly heard what the wild man told her just now. "Did he mention Ca-chan's a boy???" And because she did not want everybody telling her she looks like a boy, she quickly flame up while her merciless punch strikes the gangster's stomach that actually hit him hard and everybody who was stood watching unbelievably amaze on what Ca-chan just did to one of their members.

"Ouch!!! Why you ---" The young man got flinch and he revenging make a swing on his right hand to pay her back but their leader stop him from his attack.

They all surprised about what happened even Cagalli just blink as she were confused that their leader stop this man who's gonna hit her. "We have no time to waste our energy to that weak kid." The leader of the black wolves said underestimating her size that makes Ca-chan really get mad.

Cagalli tried to kick the leader on his behind but unfortunately Rey somehow sense it and quickly caught her leg and stop her hit Cagalli was too shocked when he even inverted her upside down like Athrun did when she was three years old in the hospital.

"Let me go!!!" She screamed.

"You're still brave to do that in our leader?!" One of the boys derisively said.

"This is it, Ca-chan really finished now!" Cagalli gulped as she trembling scared on whatever will going to happen on her this time. "Good bye world…" She cried as she shut her eyes.

However, before Rey could do anything towards her, someone's voice loudly screamed for help, which makes the gangsters started to get panic and go away while Rey released Cagalli from his grip, run and followed his members. Cagalli falls down, but before she touches the ground, a girl with a short-auburn-hair catches her from the fall.

"Are you alright?"

Cagalli gently open her eyes and blurring saw the girl who catches her from falling, she wanted to thank her but she became unconscious.

After three hours have past, Cagalli's conscious was back to normal.

"Are you feeling well?" Ask again the same girl who saves her earlier.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me? I'm the girl you met before in the school who dragged forcedly your body in the clinic because I saw you weren't feeling well."

But she seems doesn't remember anything so she introduce herself again. "My name's Miriallia Hawwe. Milly will do fine as well, while this girl is Mayu Asuka."

"I saw that you're the one who help me to escape earlier. My all thanks to you!"

Cagalli just nod and try to stand but her head feels dizzy as she falls again to the ground.

"I think that you're feelings not fine. We will help you to send you home, just tell us where you lived, so that we could drop you there, okay?"

"Okay, aringato."

* * *

As soon as Cagalli get home, she remembered that she was holding her diary before, after she leaved the house. However, she also remembered that she dropped it someplace on the road but can't remember where she lost it.

Meanwhile…

"I'm home!" Mayu said as she entered their house.

"Hey Mayu, what time is it? Why took you so long to come home, late?" Ask the raven haired boy, while reading the context on the diary, when he heard Mayu's coming in.

"I'm just having a good time with my new friends, big brother." Mayu explained.

"Fine! But next time you must tell me earlier so I will not get worried. Remember that mom and dad's supervised me to take care of you. So you must obey me like I'm your father, okay?" He demanded as he busily turns the next page of the diary he read.

Mayu can't resist it because even Shinn do not tell her where he will going to. "That's not fair, Shinn. You're too overprotective than father! And for your information, father asks auntie to take care of us. But if you want me to tell you every detail about me then tell me what's yours too, so that I will not worry to you too." She importunately refused.

Shinn think twice on what Mayu's implication before he answered, as he observe about the rudeness in her voice that she even call him by his first name without a title, and that means Mayu isn't going to aggravate herself to him anymore. So to make this quarrel short, Shinn finally give up and agreed to their deal.

"Okay, I give up on this. From now on I'll tell you everyday wherever I am, but surely that you will tell me yours too." He agreed while raising his both hands.

"Okay, no problem big bro!" She said rejoicing after she persuaded him.

Then she walks beside his brother who is lay down while reading on the soft futon until Mayu noticed that his raven haired brother, really serious on what he was reading.

"Big brother, what is so important about that book?" She curiously asks him without his notice.

"Oh! This book, I read?" Shinn alarmingly question while pointing the book he read.

Mayu nodded.

"It's just umm… to somebody else." He nervously answered.

"What! But why do you have it?!" She confusedly asked again.

"It's because someone dropped it and I only took it." He quickly reasoned out.

Mayu seems to be interested on the diary he read, that her eyes glimmers in such glamorous. "So you don't know who the owner is? So may I read it, as well?"

"No! You must go to sleep now!"

Mayu seems to upset and look at him giving him a puppy eye dog. "You're really meanie this day big brother, what's wrong with you?" She sadly told him.

Shinn just sigh and make his decision clearer, as he informed her that he only wanted her little sis to get up early on her first day of school so she will not going to be late since she's a transferee. Mayu seems to understand as she went on her room and locked it.

After her little sister gone on his sight, Shinn continued his interrupted reading recently, as he looks comically very interesting on Cagalli's missing diary.

The interesting he found about it was this…

**June 14, Wednesday afternoon at school**

_Kira suddenly punch his Ca-chan's classmates (A/N: Cagalli was only 4 years old at that moment and Kira was 12). Ca-chan didn't know why Kira did it, but Kira said he only protect Ca-chan from the monters surrounds me… Ca-chan still confused.._

**June 15, Thursday morning at School again**

_Ca-chan punch Kira's classmate, he didn't know why Ca-chan did it. But Ca-chan only says that Ca-chan like protect Kira too from the evil spirits…_

_" Hahaha!!! What_ a jerk girl she is! Someday, I want to meet again this weird girl and see her crazy looks! She's really funny and so his brother!" He hilariously taunt, while he cannot control over himself but to laugh. However, he didn't know that Mayu was still awake and overheard all what he says.

When Mayu sense that Shinn was already sleeping, Mayu quietly entered his room. It was exactly past two when Shinn falls asleep while reading the diary. Mayu easily found what she's looking for as she keep her hands and eyes keen. She smoothly touches the book noiseless on her brother's lap, and successfully removes it easily from Shinn as her hands pick it up.

The girl is really curious about the diary, wondering why his big brother found it interesting to read. When she turns the first page, she found who the owner of it and read that it was Cagalli Yula La Fllaga.

"The name sounds familiar… From where did I... wait a minute! Is it her, Cagalli who Miriallia-san and I saves from the gangster yesterday?" She surprisingly thought when she recognized who the owner of the diary was. Mayu look at his brother who was still sleeping. "Did big brother know her? Maybe I should talk to him tomorrow." And she left the room without Shinn's notice.

* * *

Morning just past easy for Mayu, as she rose up early from her bed for only two and a half hours sleeping. But she felt very lively as she also prepared the breakfast for her and Shinn. She even eats faster and ran off afterwards, leaving a still half-sleepy Shinn Asuka. "Wait Mayu, you left your lunch box!"

Meanwhile, Cagalli woke up late again and didn't again eat her breakfast as she ran faster that the speeding bullet until she was out of her breath, however, she still unsuccessfully get to school late, again… and again…

At Class III-8

"I introduce to you Ms. Asuka, Mayu, as you know she's a transferee from the Legendary - Destiny School."

"Good morning!" She smilingly greets her new classmates.

"Ms. Asuka, you may sit down besides the vacant chair in front. But before we continue in our lesson… Ms. Ca-chan La Fllaga, will you please stop peeking around like a thief. You can come in and take a sit." The teacher eye twitch, annoyingly ordered her when she saw her sneaking on the window.

Cagalli grinningly entered the classroom and sit beside their new classmate. She didn't notice Mayu at first but when she glances again to her new seat mate Cagalli was surprised and she shrieked Mayu's name when she recognized her. She even disturbed her teacher who turns out to be impatient, that she even cut-off her pen while writing on the board. "Stop noising, Cagalli!"

"Sorry teacher Ram!" Said Cagalli apologizing.

Murrue did accept her apology and continue her cut off lessons after that.

* * *

It's Twelve o'clock in the clock, and Cagalli's favorite subject currently, obviously the one the student love the most… Recess Time!

Cagalli and Mayu decided to have a lunch together underneath a Sakura Tree at the top of the swelling ground pasture. Mayu prepared her lunch box and shared it with her new friend, who thanked Mayu as she accepts her food.

Cagalli took her first bite on the home made cook Shrimp flavored Sushi which Mayu offer her, and to her surprised about the taste, she screamed 'delicious' and never minds the people who suddenly turns their head upon on them after they heard her screamed. Instead, she approach and ask Mayu if her mom is the one who made that delicious lunch for her.

Mayu, who is now embarrassed because of what she did, shyly answered her.

"No, big brother is the one who made that for me."

As she heard the word brother, Cagalli did not say any, and instead she suddenly turns unhappy after she realized how Mayu's brother is similar to her Kira, and this makes her to muse him again.

"Did I say something wrong, Ca-chan?" Mayu suddenly ask her friend when she noticed her sudden silence.

Cagalli broke her reminisce and move her head on the worried face of Mayu. "N-no, sorry for tormenting you, Ca-chan mean… Me, like this food really! It tastes really great!" She cheerfully said so that Mayu stop worrying about her. Mayu's face, light up and she smiled after her smile, but on her mind she's still worried because she knew Cagalli hiding something on her. "I didn't ask about the food…" She whispered on herself as she doubted her friend facial expression that she shown her right now.

* * *

Cagalli, and Mayu became good friends on the following day as well as Miriallia, they're older sister as they called her, was hanging around with the two after class ended. The three became good friends that easy and they shared about what they thought. Miriallia even told them that she has a boyfriend, but they never saw him hanging around her, until now. She told them that he's boyfriend is too far away and was busy about his study at the Heliopolis.

"Did Ca-chan heard, Heliopolis?"

"Uh yeah, why are you become curious about it?"

"Because Kira did go to that space unit to study as well, and Ca-chan think if your boyfriend and Kira used to go to the same college?"

"I think your right, but may I know who's that Kira that you're telling us about, is he your boyfriend?"

Cagalli after hearing Miriallia's tease, she suddenly blush her face. "Ca-chan don't have boyfriends you know. Kira is Ca-chan's big brother." She pout answered.

"Oh sorry… I'm just kidding you know." She apologized while giggling. "I just remembered my boyfriend used to say those words 'you know' when he is going to explain. I just can't stop but to remember him and giggle."

"I think you and your boyfriend were really good couple." Mayu teased.

"But you know girls; we haven't really even met before." Miriallia suddenly opened.

The two girls were surprised and the brown haired confusedly ask her why. "How come is he became your boyfriend if you didn't know how he looks like?"

"I know…" She deeply sighed and continued. "We only known in a chat room for five months but he never shows his face, since he told me he doesn't have a webcam on their place. "And when he confessed his feelings to me… Honestly at first, I didn't know how to answer him back because I still don't know what is my true feelings for him since I only known him in the chat and still don't know what he looks like. The truth is I have a little feelings for him but I'm scared coz I still don't know if I can trust a person without seeing his face. He asks me again and again but still I only answered him the same as before…

_**millyhawwe16:** I don't know, sorry… will you please stop this pls…_

"But he never gave up on me, until he asked me again for the seventh times."

**_dyznmystery:_**_ Will you love me if you knew what my real face is? If I shown you this very day, will you accept my love for you?_

"I type nothing because I still don't know what will I answer right now. If I say yes, as a reply, since it was the truth, I will only make him feel upset. And I don't want to end our friendship like this. I wait for his reply and then, after five minutes…"

_**dyznmystery:** If only the looks will be based towards the feelings of the people… It is much better if you love a blind man coz blind will love you and accept you because of what they see you as a person not on your appearance, for they're eyes is much clearer coz they see what's inside your heart, than a man who has two eyes that see nothing but the based on how the looks of a person and not what's inside their hearts before they will fall in love. So, how could you tell a person if he's blind or not?_

"Those words make me feel guilty for what I did or think on him. I ask myself again, 'do I love this person based on what I feel or not… because I still don't know his looks like?' Those words started to confuse me, until, he send a smiley face that says goodbye and chat you tomorrow. I began to get panic and soon I typed the letters that keep inside my mind. I type before he signed out…"

_**millyhawwe16:** Sorry I didn't realize that I became so blind, hoping for your forgiveness and I wanted to-_

"But before I could say my last word the computer suddenly turns off."

Cagalli and Mayu look at each other and became worried as they ask Miriallia in unison. "Tell us what happened next?" And they interested listen again like they telling a fairy-tale story about her life.

"I can't stop myself but to cry, I feel scared if this feeling will be gone since he didn't know what my respond on his question is. But before I went through my bed the computer begin to start up by itself…"

"Did you feel scared?"

No Ca-chan, but instead of being scared I started to log-in again so I could tell him now what I feel or see if he's still online, but an offline message suddenly pop out and I saw Dyznmystery16 send message. I began to feel better and immediately I type again and replied him.

_**dyznmystery**: Do you love me?_

_**millyhawwe16**: Yes._

"Wow it's so romantic…" Mayu comment, while Cagalli seems don't get it as she looks confusedly at Miriallia's face blushing. Miriallia notice Cagalli staring at her, she smiled as she ask her. "And how about your brother, please tell us about him?"

Cagalli seems too surprised at her sudden change subject, she looks them and at the ground. Cagalli didn't answer her back instead keeps silent to herself as she didn't know how to tell it to them. 'Do I really have to tell them because it is part of being friends, to confess and tell them how'd you really feel?'

Mayu seems to understand that Cagalli still losing a chance to tell them about his feelings right now about his big brother. She came to open up first after her. "Brother was always good at sports and academics, he always on the top class and I really admired him because of this. But sometimes he is so mean to me and we always fight but truly I really love him."

"Ca-chan did have a big brother too and he is also great like your brother. Ca-chan and Kira sometimes fight and argue on small things but…" She became silent again.

"Do you love him too, right?"

Cagalli smiled and nod. "Yeah, but he left me."

"It's because he have to study in Heliopolis."

"Ca-chan understands it, so Ca-chan…"

"…Still lonely, do you?" Ask Mayu, sympathizing.

Again, she has no reply.

"I know how you feel because my mom and dad also used to live in different space units because of their professions. They left us alone with aunt Manna, but she's busy working in the Orb's president. She's staying there as a maid at the palace for too long, that's why, I and brother were the only one who left in the house." She continued while holding Cagalli's little hands while Miriallia just listen to her as she expressed her feelings. "But I never felt being alone, because brother was still here… and now I have you two so I'm contented even without them." She added as she took a deep breath and sigh, smiling back at the two who were amazed in her courageous circumstances even Cagalli can't stop but to admire her.

And the wind suddenly blows up making a hissing sound on their ears. Chilliness feels their skin, as they look up on the sky goes dark.

"I think it will rain soon." Miriallia said, noticing the sudden changes of the weather. "We better go home before it started to fall."

The two girls agreed, but before they separated, "I almost forgot, next week I'll celebrate my 9th birthday, please be there!"

Cagalli and Miriallia smiled at her and promised that they will come.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Please enjoy reading, and don't forget to review, thank you!!!Cagalli's birthday just past without Kira's appearance, however Mwu gave her a big party and celebrate with her present classmates and teachers. Cagalli express her feelings on her diary as she wrote it down, but she lost it when she accidentally dropped it somewhere after she run's away on her embarrassment towards the young man she pushed at the back, unintentional. And then she met and encountered the furious gang and helped a young girl that soon became her friend and so Miriallia who she didn't recognized before, help her to escape from the grip on the leader of the gang, called Rey. 


	8. Mayu's birthday

**Disclaimer**: Again, as I repeat this password I do not own any Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

"Whaa-?! Did you mean you brought many people here just to celebrate your birthday?!"

Shinn was really shocked when Mayu told her plan for her birthday for tomorrow.

"I didn't bring them, I invite them, brother." She glared.

"But we don't have many wares and tables and…"

"Don't panic, my friends said that they will be the one who is in charge of this."

"But Mayu,"

Shinn was about to reason again why Mayu can't just celebrate her birthday with large people in their house, when the door bell starts to rang, the two both look at the door.

"Excuse me, maybe they're already here."

"Oh great," Shinn snap as he tap his forehead.

When Mayu opens the door, she found her two good friends waiting outside. "Happy Birthday, Mayu-chan!" They both greet.

"C'mon in." She welcomed, inviting the two inside their house. The two step inside. "Just put your things on that table." The two did what she told them, but before Cagalli put her things on the table, she notice a young boy who sat on the floor and looking strange. Mayu saw Cagalli staring at Shinn, so she began to introduce them from him. Miriallia wave her hands and smiled, but Cagalli just stared at his face as Shinn who looks at her familiar face and name, until they both shrieked. "You?!"

"Why are you doing in this house?" Cagalli began to accuse him.

"Well, as she said, I'm his older brother, and how about you little brat?"

"Ca-chan's not a brat!" She exclaimed, then her face smirk as she crossed her arms. "Like Mayu told you right now that Ca-chan's is your sister's best friend."

"Oh… I never thought that you two were known since then." Mayu murmured while she winks her one eye that confuse the two quarreler.

Miriallia seems to catch up on what Mayu's up to. She joined they're conversation and starts dragging Mayu away. "Shinn will you please help us to arrange this area, while Mayu and I, cooked?"

"No problem." He answered.

"How about Ca-chan, what will Ca-chan do now?"

"Ca-chan will arrange that area too."

"B-but… Did you mean Ca-chan and that raven brat will be together?"

But Miriallia and Mayu didn't hear her call, Shinn who was really annoyed, disappointedly answered her. "Of course silly, so don't just stand there and help me fix this couch area!"

"Mayu's right your really are so meannie brother, humph!"

"What did you say?"

But she ignored him and quickly hides herself outside, and work by herself, cutting the colorful translucent papers to make it as a design that will hang on the curtain and back ground. Shinn, who is simply glimpsing on the window, just watch her working. Mayu who observed his brother's behavior as he watched Cagalli, thought deep. 'Did he already fall for her?'

"Is that possible that your brother would fall to our friend? What did you think?"

"Are you nuts? There's no way I would fall for that girl?"

"B-big brother, I um, don't think it seriously, Miriallia just joking right?"

"O-Oh yeah, hehehe, don't think it serious. It was only a joked."

Shinn just ignored their explanations and continued on his work as he already finished cleaning, and arranging the tables and chairs. He is now covering the tables and chairs with pink and white mantle when Cagalli shows up handling the decorations.

Cagalli just passed Shinn like she's not seen him. As usual, the raven haired ignored her as well but he can't lose his sight on her when she finally steps on the non-mantle table and trying to tack her decors. He is worried that she may fall down and broke her bones. But she successfully tack it without any help, they both sigh as a relief that nothing happens to her and for her success. She was ready to step down when the rope hangs on the tack décor that have a nail on it, suddenly drop and will hit her head. "Watch out!" Shinn screamed as he came to the rescue, Cagalli heard his voice and she even catch the dropping nail but unfortunately Shinn can't control himself to stop from running.

"Look out!!! Aaaahhh!!!" As they both scream and crashed on the floor.

Milly and Mayu, heard them and quickly went to the couch area and leave the kitchen, and the two jaws were dropped when they saw Cagalli was on top of Shinn as the two lays on the ground.

"Are you two alright?" They're worried face came into burst laugh when they saw them fine, while Cagalli didn't even realize that she was still holding Shinn until Mayu and Miriallia once again teases the two.

"So how's the feeling brother?"

"Will you please stop it Mayu your really mean this time."

"I'm not mean to you, Ca-chan is cute and I wanted her to be your…"

"…my what?"

"Your friend too and maybe…" She naively cut again her statement.

"Don't be too far Mayu or else…" He now warned to the banter of his little sis.

"You're just green." She teased again and went grinning again. "Be nice to her, brother or else…" And before Shinn throw her a crumbled paper, she quickly ran and locked herself on her room until the visitors came.

Ca-chan opens the door and… "Teacher and classmates were here, please come in!" She calls, telling Mayu to come out inside.

Mayu opens the door when she heard her that her visitors were already there, she was already well dressed, and she was really happy to see them all.

"Mayu you're so cute. Happy birthday!!!" Greeted one of their classmates, can't stop but to admire when he saw her coming. Shinn glared to that boy and look at Mayu's face that turns to blush.

"Okay kids, before we eat, let's give our birthday presents to Mayu-chan as we sing a happy birthday song!" Teacher Murrue, informed.

And they all sing a happy birthday song as they give their presents to the birthday girl. Mayu is really happy and it seen on her face, even Shinn was happy that he saw her like these happy, thanks for her new friends. Miriallia help Shinn to prepared and serve the food to the visitors. Meanwhile, while they eat, the door suddenly knock three times, the people who were there exchange their looks. "Who is that?"

"I think its Manna." Mayu supposed. "I better open it now and explain."

"Okay."

Mayu didn't really think its Manna since she's busy with her work in the palace of Orb and it impossible to her to come just to celebrate with her birthday. So who could that be? Shinn was wondering too, but he thinks that it was only a late visitor but Mayu said they were the only one who she invited. The birthday girl opens the door but…

"There's no one out here." She closed the door, but it knocks again three times.

"Maybe it's only a wind blows."

So Mayu just ignored it but the door suddenly opens and to their surprise many balloons and balls appeared, and enters inside the house. "What was this all about?"

Mayu notice her teacher giggle and she thinks she was the only one who's behind this because her classmates even Shinn and Milly were confused too.

Then two shadows appeared from their sight as they heard those sings in male and female voice, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday Mayu!"

"Papa, Mama?"

"But it's impossible…"

"Mom! Dad!" Mayu run with tears as she hugs the unknown shadows.

"Mom, dad… I'm so glad you're here…Mom, Dad?"

"Hello, Mayu-chan, I'm sorry I'm not your dad, my names Mr. Joker." The man said who revealed his clown costume and face.

"It's Otosama?!" Cagalli confused.

"And I'm her assistant Mrs. Harley."

"And aunt Manna?!" Shinn was confused too.

Mayu looks disappointed that it's not what she thinks to come, but she was happy now that her kind teacher thought to have a clown on her birthday.

Mwu started to entertain the kids with some of his unofficial magic tricks that he learned when he was a little kid. His deceased father was once a clown before while his deceased mother was an entertainer magician on the circus, and they knowledge him with some of their talents and Murrue knows it so she ask him even he doesn't need to perform well.

"Why did I didn't think this when my daughter celebrate her birthday?"

And after some of his performances, Mwu called the birthday celebrant to come forward. Mayu do what he told her, close her eyes and put her hands together on her chest and make a wish.

"Okay little girl, you can blow off the candles."

And when Mayu open her eyes, she saw a cake with 10 candles handling by his parents. "W-what, is this real? Mom… dad…"

"Happy birthday daughter, were sorry if we surprised you this much."

Mayu was really, really felt happy, she didn't know that her tears soon give up as it falls down her cheeks. Shinn was really happy too and he came on them and hugged.

"This is a real family reunion" Mwu stated.

Cagalli nodded as she watched the Asuka's family been so happy. "Ca-chan is really happy for Mayu, otosama. Her dreams and wish is finally come true, unlike mine…" She cried as she remembered her past birthday. 'I dressed in green, they all look happy, so I must be happy, but why do I cry when I know my dreams can come true anyway?'

The party soon over and Mayu give their thanks to them, even her parents and Manna can't stay there for any longer. But before they left, her parents give her a pink cellular phone as a birthday present. "You can call us whenever you want, just dial our number here and…"

"I already know mom. Can I took you picture before you leave?"

"Sure why not,"

Shinn took the cellphone and about to take a shot but Cagalli snatch it from him and participate that she will be the one must took a picture with the Asuka's family.

Shinn beam and nod, and lend her the cellphone and, "Okay, say cheese."

"Cheeze!" Suddenly, a light flash on them…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hope you like it!


	9. Big Brother

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny characters

**A/N:** Hello, thanks a lot for those who review!!! I know ShinCaga will not work out in my fic but perhaps I change my mind and put them together instead hehehe...

**Kira and Athrun:** Don't do it please… (beg!)

**Cagalli:** Don't worry I know the writer will not do it right?

**A/N:** Yeah! It was only a joked, don't take it seriously! (sweatdropped!) Please enjoy reading and find out whose guy really wins Cagalli's heart.

* * *

"And how about her?" The raven haired asks his li'l sister, pointing at the blond little girl who was playing inside the house with the little kitty that she found on the street while she's walking along with Miriallia yesterday, before they went on Asuka's residence.

"She's staying here until tomorrow and that's my decision." Mayu inform.

"What? I think her parents will worry her?!" Shinn bewildered.

"Don't worry I ask his dad's permission and he allowed her to stay here until she wants to." Mayu said winking.

Shinn thinks for awhile, after all, he likes Mayu to be happy since it was her birthday today. "Fine, do whatever you pleased but promise that you two will never mess around." He responded, as he finally surrendered in their arguments.

She playfully smirked. "Thanks bro, I'm positive that you'll agree with me too!"

Shinn just rolled his eyes and mess Mayu's hair, "_I'm sure I'll lose when I disagree_ _again, am I?" _He thought as he went inside the house, while the brunette li'l girl was left giggling about how his big brother ignoring behavior goes on.

Mayu found Cagalli lying down the floor while the kitty rest above her tummy when she decided to go inside to play with her.

"Can you get up?"

"Don't mind me." Cagalli said. "The poor kitty wakes if Ca-chan takes a little move, Ca-chan don't want to disturb the kitty's dream."

Mayu just stared at the kitty and found it was cute, coated with white, black and orange fur. She's sure that her friend is really fond with the kitties. "What's her name?"

"What do you think?"

"Hmmn… how about we'll name her, Ca-chan?"

"Hehehe, you're so funny…"

Mayu thinks again. "What if I'll name her Cayu?"

"Cayu?"

"It's the combination of our first and last name." She explained. "What do you think?"

"Then let's name her Cayu." She agreed.

"Sure?"

"Why not, after all she's yours."

"What! But I thought…?" She worriedly asks in confusion.

"I'll give her to you as Ca-chan's present." Cagalli handled the kitty and extend towards her friend who raising a brow. "Why, don't you like Ca-chan's gift?" She cried.

"N-No! I love it really." She said trying to smile.

Then adopt this poor kitty!" She demands giving her a puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, why not, thanks!"

Cagalli was glad when Mayu accept her gift for her. "So from now on she's sleeping in your house and you must feed her everyday, three times and love her as you love me." She firmly informed.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her like a little sister." Mayu replied that makes Cagalli cheered up.

"Hey, wait a minute, where's Shinn?" The brunette suddenly asked.

"Ca-chan thinks his in his room, napping." She supposed while pointing at the room not far from them.

Mayu stand, as she march in his big brother's room, and knocked the door three times. "Shinn it's me, open it!" But he's not answering her call. "Maybe, I'll just open it." She confidently said not knowing that he maybe taking his shower.

As soon as she finally opens it, Shinn wearing only a towel came outside the bathroom and saw his little sister who was staring at him looking shock. "What did you think you're doing, close it quickly!" She yelled after he realized that Cagalli was there too and staring at him, jaw dropped.

"Oops sorry, were just wanted to tell you that its time to eat dinner." Mayu embarrassedly answered, as she close the door.

"No, I will not eat here." He replied as he puts his clothes on.

"Where are you going then?"

"It's none of your business."

"But I want to go too."

"You have a visitor and you must take care of her."

"But Ca-chan said she wanted to go too."

"Shut up both of you, just stay here, that's an order." Shinn impatiently exclaimed so that the two stubborn kids will not interrupted him anymore.

The two dismay as they went on the kitchen feeling upset and keep themselves silent while they eat their lunch. Shinn's notice it, he really regret for not allowing them to go along with him, if only he could, but this time, their not allowed. He closed again his room door and stay there for a moment to finish something before he went through.

As soon as Shinn close his door, Cagalli out her tongue.

"Pfftt! Shinn's really mean!"

Mayu laugh as she sneered. "He's acting weirdo everyday you know, I just can't stop to get worried about him."

Cagalli look at her jesting friend but found her depress as she examined her face, and she don't like Mayu to get worried about her futile brother. She really wanted to do something for her! She must think of something to make her friend's worry face away!

Suddenly something pop out in her mind. "What if we followed him?" Cagalli suggest.

The brunette girl delightedly agrees on her blond friend's plan as Cagalli impishly gleamed.

"And this will be our new adventures."

* * *

After Shinn was out of their sight, the two girls followed him, unnoticeable. They wore weird costumes and dyed their haired so that Shinn will never recognize them easily. Cagalli, wore a black hat, jacket, fitted outfit, and dyed her hair green, and tied it. On the other hand, Mayu wore a blue pants, jacket, and green t-shirt, dyeing some of her hair yellow and tied it upward, and also she puts eyeglasses without any degree. Shinn doesn't know this two's up to, before he leaves the house he makes sure that Mayu and Cagalli were totally sleeping, but unfortunately they deceive him. Hehehe… thanks for Cagalli's idea.

However, Shinn senses are greater than they supposed to know, he feels that there's someone following him. He turns around and looks at his back, and he was right. Two kids who weren't far away in his distance trembles when he suddenly glimpse at them. "They look weird." He thought, and by their moves he could tell that the two kids were actually following him wherever he goes.

"Do you think your brother recognized us?"

"I don't think so too, but we need to hurry because he's going too faster."

The two girls hurriedly walk and jog, fast enough to follow Shinn but as soon as they reach the narrow and dark way along the street… Mayu stop Cagalli.

Cagalli confusingly ask her why she stopped and she only shook her head feeling scared.

"Look, he is going to turn right. There's no time to back off now Mayu, Ca-chan feel that there's something's wrong about your brother." She said in concerned.

"But I…"

"No buts lets hurry before something happens!"

Shinn indeed turns his way right and the two girls followed after him, but the weird thing is Shinn disappeared out of their sight.

"Where is he?" Ask the green dye hair little girl to her friend.

"I don't know, either. I think we lost him. C'mon lets look for somewhere else."

"Okay!"

The two finally left, not knowing that Shinn was only hanging on the wrecked ladder of the apartment house upward. "I wonder who they are." He thought unrecognizing the two.

The raven haired boy let himself to fall down from the 18 feet high above the ground once the two suspicious kids, who followed him lately, were gone. He landed safely, but he never senses that a sharp pointed thing is ready to strike his throat. "Don't move." A boy's voice at his back warned.

Shinn shocked a little but he isn't scared even though he was already snag by that strange young man who wears a black cloak which covers his face.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want from me?" The ruby red eyes badly growled.

"You don't have to know, idiot, since, I was the one who's gonna kill you!" The wild stranger smirks evilly and tried to slash Shinn's neck, but, the raven haired boy immediately avoid it as he stomp his enemy's foot, hardly enough to let his grip lighten. The wild boy shrieked in pain as Shinn escape from the hands of him, while pushing his enemy away.

His enemy revealed his face, and his blue eyes seem anguished. "I'm gonna make you pay!" He growled and quickly jumped as he kicked Shinn at his back. Shinn growled in pain as he plunged down. "He, he now it's your time to say goodbye…"

He coughed… The raven haired cough with blood!

Shinn can't get up and think that he couldn't make it on time to divert that wild guy. He waited for his strike as he close his eyes, but, fortunately, he didn't feel any when the dagger suddenly fell from his enemy.

"What the…?! Who are you interrupting our fight?! Show yourself coward!" The blue haired freak yelled.

"Get away from him…" The cold voice echoed. Then, a shadow appeared from nowhere came closer between the two. He wears a black cloak like Shinn's foe.

"Is this another fight?" Thought Shinn almost fainted.

"No!!!" The freak guy exclaimed, as he searched again for his lost dagger to finish Shinn. But, unfortunately Shinn's strength came back miraculously and punched him hardly that makes his enemy to fall down, while his left hand trying to reach the dagger on the ground until he clutched it. "Now this time it's my turn…!" And quickly he stabbed his enemy right on the chest.

"No!!!" The guy who wore a hood that interrupts their fight awhile ago, yelled.

"Did you hear that?"

The brown with some blond dyed haired girl closed her eyes and mildly listens to the soft whisper of aerial, but she's unable to hear on what Cagalli just heard. She shook her head as she honestly told her that she never hears any noise that sounds strange. "Maybe Ca-chan starts daydreaming herself again."

"B-but, Ca-chan really hears someone screamed."

"I think it's only your imagination, because I don't hear any, if so, I can hear it clearly since this place was so terribly silent that sounds can easily hear everywhere. C'mon lets go home, maybe brother is home by now. He will get mad if he finds out that we were still on the streets in this midnight hour."

Cagalli nod her head and they both headed at Mayu's house.

* * *

Half an hour have passed away after they decided to walk and follow Mayu's brother. The two kids were now in the front door of Asuka's residence.

"Did Shinn already home?" Shinn's sister asked.

"Ca-chan don't think so, because the door's still locked." Cagalli answered

"What do you mean, did he lock it?" Mayu confused.

Cagalli shook her head. "It seems that he still outside."

"Oh… I wonder where big brother really going." She worried.

"Maybe we should get inside before he caught us here." Ca-chan told her.

Mayu agree and they both get inside the house. It was still dark, Mayu switch on the light that makes the area to lighten. She looks around in every corner of the house searching something, or maybe someone familiar, while Cagalli only watch her friend as she opens Shinn's empty room.

"Mayu-chan…" Cagalli looks at her worriedly.

"He said he'll tell me where he's going… He promised it. But now he only makes me more worried to him." Mayu cried, still standing at the front of her brother's door, face downcast.

Cagalli walks besides her friend giving her a warm embraced to give her comfort as well sympathizing with her. "Don't worry!" She said in her cheerful voice. "Shinn will definitely pay for what she did with you." Mayu stared at her wondering what's on her mind as she waits for an answer. "We will not treat him tomorrow in the ice cream parlor, how's that?"

Mayu giggled as she thinks twice before she finally agreed seeing that her friend's idea looks naïve, however, it's a wonderful plan because Shinn really love ice cream especially chocolate with mint flavor.

"Okay!" Mayu finally responded.

Cagalli cheers once more after her friend agree. "Alright, Ca-chan really loves ice cream! Me, wanted to taste strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate, with mint, flavor! Ca-chan wondered how it tastes when me coated it with banana flavor? Ca-chan really positive that Shinn will be envy if he sees us eating without him, hehe!" She joyfully supposed while leaping up and down.

"Hehe… I really wonder if you really plan this for your own good." Mayu laughingly amused. "C'mon, let's take a bath before Shinn see us wearing these weird clothes and dyeing haired." Mayu supposed after she realize that they still wearing a costume and her brother will definitely found out that they used to trail on him previously.

* * *

It was already pass eleven in the evening since the two girls decided to walk for sleep in Mayu's room besides Shinn's still empty room.

Cagalli was still awake while the owner of the room already sleeping when she heard soft murmur besides her. "Mayu-chan having a dream…?" Cagalli tried to listen in every word Mayu spokes out, but she only heard was…

"Good bye, dear brother…" And she saw some liquid sparks besides her closed eyes as it flows slowly down her sleepy friend's pillow.

"Mayu-chan?" She tried to tap her shoulder to wake her up when she heard a bang on their front door outside. "What is that?" She alarmed. She glances at her friend but it seems that she didn't hear it because she's still on her deep sleep. The blond small girl walks off their room, and noiselessly walks towards the door where she heard the noise. "Ca-chan's… not scared…" She apprehensively feels nervous as she shakes her both hands while opening the door knob. "Is there somewhere out there?" She asks bravely but actually she likes to run on her room.

"M-mayu… is… is… that you?" The voice shivering answered outside.

Cagalli opens the door after she realized that it was Shinn's voice. "Shinn, is that you?"

"Y-yes, please open it…"

"I already open it, but where are you?" Cagalli ask searching for him.

"I'm down here…" He replied.

Cagalli bowed her head and bewildered when she saw Shinn's body sitting on the ground that looks weak.

"What happened, Shinn?!" She helped him to stand up. The raven haired took her hands and Cagalli pulled him up but instead of pulling to make him stand, she fall down on him that makes the two to embrace each other. "Ouch!" Shinn shout in pain when she accidentally touches his bruises and wounds.

"Oops, sorry Ca-chan didn't mean it." Cagalli move herself a little as she pulled out. But Shinn did not allow her as he grips her arms to not let her go. "Shinn…" She whispered when their eyes met while the wind blows softly on their hair and touches their white complexion. Shinn really love this kind of feeling when he gazed her beautiful Golden orbs while it beautifully reflects on the moonlight shone.

"Thank you." He finally said.

Cagalli smiled at him and pulled him once again. "No, problem…"

* * *

Meanwhile, along the narrow street of Junius Seven the bloods scatters everywhere through that place. Two young men wearing a cloak stay in the dark side inside the demolish church, one of them sits on the ground slant his body behind the crack wall that may fall soon, while the other young man lay down on his lap.

"You don't have to do that." The blue haired sob told the green haired that lay's down on him.

"What important… is you're safe…" He hardly speaks in pain. "Please… control yourself. It is… not right to… fight alone. He rather dangerous… and you know it… and Stellar, will never… find peace if she knew you're fighting with him… Auel…"

"But he is the one who caused our lives miserable! He is one of them Sting! And I can't stand it, Stellar died because of him!"

"I know… we will make him pay for that… but don't make anything goes worst… Make a contact with the leader."

"But Yuuna is…"

"He is silly I know, but… he is our leader now… Auel please make a promise… that whenever you do… before you make any moves… please…please bear out the situation first… if you don't, you will loose and regret this… forever.

"I understand… but please hang on Sting I already contact them…"

Sting slightly makes a smile and look at his red face. "Thank you Auel… for all."

"Don't say anything that feels it was the end of the world!" He scolded because he feels that there is something scary thing to happen right now, right away, besides him... And unfortunately he was right, Sting feels really cold but he never tell it to his younger brother to make him not to worry, and after they're comrades came, Sting was out of his breath and died in Auel's arms.

"No… don't die, big brother!!!" Auel voice echoed.

"Don't worry Auel, we will make Shinn to pay for this." The purple head leader of the gang told him.

"Yes, for sure, I'll make him pay!"

* * *

A/N: I know this fic somewhat confusing, so let me explain it. Auel, Sting, and Stellar weren't really brothers instead they were part of the fraternity group of Naturals called Blue Naturions. Shinn was part of the group at first being deceived that he is also a naturally born. They get revenge when they knew that Shinn's blood was really a Coordinator that they hated most. Sting, Auel and Stellar have no parents and they all grow at the same hometown at the charity house that makes their relationship more than being friends.

* * *


	10. The Wolfgang Fraternity

Where am I

**A/N**: Hello everyone, I'm back!! I'm really, really sorry that I didn't update my fanfic earlier… Please forgive me… I miss you all that's why I still want to finish my story because I re-read your reviews on my fic and it gives me the boost and inspiration to continue again. Thank you very much for those who review, support and accept my fanfic even in my worst grammar. I really appreciate those kind people like you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own all Gundam Seed/ X/ Wing/ Destiny characters! I wish that many will read and appreciate my fic.

Break time at school. The two young girls named Cagalli and Mayu decided to eat their launch together in their school canteen with their High School friend who is already waiting for them inside the eatery. She already occupied a table for three to wait for the two girls who just arrived on time. When the auburn haired girl saw them arriving, she plastered her big smile and wave to her friends direction to have their noticed. But unfortunately they seem that they did not notice her amusing appearance as they walk straight to the canteen's counter table. The reason is that the girl who is a little older of the two was discussing something on her younger fellow about her older brother's unexplainable behavior last night. But while she is trying to talk all her anxiety about her older brother, this younger blond girl who eagerly listening about her friend's concerned about Shinn was now distracted when she noticed a raven haired boy who looks like her friend's brother just passed to the entrance of the canteen where they entered.

"Is that Shinn?" She whispered softly that Mayu barely heard.

"What's the matter Ca-chan?" The older girl asks worriedly when she saw Cagalli's mouth move a little while her face reaction changed a bit.

Cagalli thought for awhile if she will tell Mayu that she saw somebody that looks like her big brother outside the school gate earlier who just passed outside the canteen_. "Maybe I'll go and trail him instead after school. I think Mayu must not know this but I have a bad feeling that it was Shinn and he did something foolish right now like he did last night and he doesn't want Mayu to get involved and let know. But, what the heck will it be? He causes much problem to my friend and I will not let Mayu to be more worried about him again! The doctor said he mustn't work hard on himself since he's sick! He is really a troublemaker, a very bad influence about her sister. Err! I must get him for this!"_ She irately speaks on herself.

"Hey Cagalli-chan, please say something..." Mayu said pouting, but with concern. She didn't want every stares giving to her friend of the students who just passes them. They were all whispering while annoyingly giggling because Cagalli is now making a little scandal on the public place. Miriallia was already besides them as she gently shakes Cagalli's shoulder when she also noticed her younger friend comical reaction, like before she is opening her mouth and was talking with someone else but no words came out. Their younger friend was only visibly making an angry facial expression without speaking which her two older friends didn't know why and her fist both were clench together like she wants to beat something or someone.

Cagalli shook her head as she erases her daydreaming while waving her both hands in the air like shooing something cloudy above her head. "Hey Cagalli, what's happening to you?" Mayu gently poke her head.

After poking her, Cagalli suddenly open her eyes like she awake from her dream as she realizes that the two of her friends were watching her silly actions but on top of that many stares were all given to her. She sweat dropped and feel embarrassed. "Uh… No! Mayu-chan, Milly-san it's really nothing you know. Don't mind me, ha ha ha!" She lied and embarrassedly flushes a fake chuckle with her cross-finger behind her back. The two didn't notice her cross-finger at her back the two girls plastered a relief smile after they heard her.

"I'm really sorry Mayu-chan, but I am doing this for your own good too." Cagalli thought while she flustering a fake smirk after her friends smiles with her.

"C'mon we have to leave and go to our next class!" Miriallia then said afterwards after she spotted the time clock.

"Ok, I'm ready." Mayu said while looking at Cagalli who seems to like finish her last food.

"Ca-chan too is ready!" She cheerfully said while lifting up on her chair.

After the class ended, Mayu ask a favor to Cagalli if she could drop on her house and prepared some dinner for Shinn. "I already ask Milly-san if she can go with me to the hospital to visit and pick-up brother to that place." Cagalli just nod and with that Mayu left.

But instead of going home like her promise on her friend, Cagalli went where Shinn really is. Unknowing to Shinn, she trailed him last night and she still remember where the place was. She was positive that he's going back there, something she perceives in him when she looked and stared in his eyes on the same evening last two nights. And now, she was actually right because she saw the same raven black haired standing in front of her like he was waiting for her arrival. She was really surprised that Shinn knew that she will going to trail him. "I think he saw me that I notice him earlier in our school."

"Where's Mayu and what are you doing here alone?" He suspiciously asks the blond younger girl with smirk plastered on his teasing face.

"I ah… actually, Ca-chan's not following you!" She lied as she trembling step back.

"Oh really, but I didn't say you're here because you're following me? So, I guess that you actually following me all the time little brat, ha! What do you want?" He undoubtedly said annoying the little girl.

"When Ca-chan said no, it's definitely no bastard! And why Ca-chan will trail someone who isn't important? Hmph!" She stomp her foot in front and run, but actually hides on the near corner watching Shinn not so far in her distance.

Shinn thought that she's going back home and will tell Mayu about this. He must stop her right now, but as he was about to sprint and follow Cagalli, he unfortunately was blocked by three people who looked like bullies.

"We were looking forward to see you, Asuka." One of them says.

He clenched his fist and glared at them. "I'm in a hurry, so please leave me alone!" Shinn rebuffed.

"But our boss wants to…"

"I said, leave!" He yelled, but the three boys who blocked his way didn't make a move or leave their positions, and instead a young lad with long blond hair passes his shoulder suddenly appeared in front of them. Shinn bewildered even more when he recognized who is coming.

"Y-you're…" Shinn's face became pale and stunted after he saw the blond guy.

"Shinn Asuka… so we meet again." He smirked in his serious looks.

"Rey Za Burrel…" Shinn mumbled.

Meanwhile, in the blond little girl hiding area, she looks very surprise and suspicious when she saw Shinn talking to the same gang who threatens Mayu and bullied her before. She remembered his face, the one who Shinn's talking to who is the leader of the group.

"But what are those people wanted from him all along?" She then clench her fist as she softly cursed them after she recall her past experience when she encountered that group.

"I'm really glad that you still remember me, Shinn." Rey said in his cold voice.

"What do you want?" Shinn ask, giving him a glare.

"I know that the other group was after you. They were all scary if you knew them well."

"I know… but, what is it with you?"

"As if I don't care, but I know you need someone like us to protect you from them." He bluntly answered.

Shinn was frozen after all he said…Did _he really need someone to protect him? Definitely, yes is the answer but he doesn't want those people to manipulate him or even use him for their own purposes again. _

'Shinn think! Use your head, baka!' Cagalli groaned in her mind as she wanted the raven haired leave those people when she finally heard and understand their conversation.

"Well…" Rey impatiently wait for Shinn's answer.

"I'll think about it." And he was about to leave when he stop by him by leaving a message.

"Alright, we will wait for your answer but please let us know as soon as possible or else we will look something special that might change your mind in a hard way of course." He swears that sounds really trembling in Shinn's feeling.

Rey look serious upon what he said and in his face he will do anything possible or impossible ways so Shinn will join their group. He knew that Rey is up to something very danger as he look where Rey's eyes staring at… "That blond looks really special to you same with your sister Mayu, Shinn-kun."

Shinn grasp who the hell Rey was talking to. It must not be her… No! He will not allow anybody to be involved with this… He feels very nervous at this time. He already bite his lower lip while grasping his both hands until he decided to walk away without looking back at the Wolfgang's fraternity group again. And without his notice Rey smirk became wide while Cagalli was trembling all to her hiding place when she heard their conversation. She isn't aware who is their talking to who will get involved but she thinks she is the one who they talking too. _"Oh my, Ca-chan… What trouble that you get into?"_


	11. The Blue Naturion's

A/N: Thank you for the review again

A/N: Thank you for the review again! I'm really glad that you like it! By the way, here goes my eleventh chapter…

One week and two days had already passed, after the event that happened with Shinn, who has encountered the people that he was trying to avoid long ago. Cagalli who also witness it, took her several days to think if she will continue to attach and be friends with the Asuka's. She even thought about herself security, thinking that, what if she is the one who the leader of the Wolfgang was talking to, to be their target? She worried about herself of course! She really doesn't want to be involved with any trouble. She doesn't want her father to get involved too and let him worried her again. And to protect herself, she must think for another plan because she also doesn't want to let go her friendship with the Asuka's especially with her best friend, Mayu. So now, she will try something better, hoping that another plan will be her choice.

Shinn was in his class right now listening inattentive to the lesson their professor discussed. Even if his trying to be focus and serious about the lesson, he cannot just concentrate because his mind is occupied about another thought. His thinking about something, it's all about the decision he made five days ago to the people he met before. Actually, he tried several times to skipped his classes to escaped all the worries he have right now but after his younger sister open about her dreams, he forget about his own selfishness and just concentrate to his studies so that he could pass the examination and graduated soon in high school. He has his own dreams too but "Mayu's dream was more important to me". He said to himself…

Meanwhile, at Kusanagi Junior Grade School, everyone in the class, grade 3-8 pupil is so ecstatically busy doing their homeroom project except for one girl, sitting in the last table, first row. The girl feels weak and very tired on that day, however, even though she feels this way she manage not to let their teacher know how bad she really felt. Her eyes look sleepy, while her face was pale and warm. Their teacher observe her student doing great with their project, they look so happy and she feels that they were all enjoying their work even if it is so tiring, not realizing that one of her student was only acting fine. After she found that her students were all doing well she continued to do her own work until their finished.

Before they dismissed, Murrue check her students' project one by one. The third row where Asuka, Mayu involve were the first one to submit. She carefully checks their group project and give them an A+ since they do the project not only successful but it's both relevant and fantastic.

The group especially the girls cheered when their teacher announce their grade while their teacher happily congratulate the third row members to appreciate their works. Next is the group were Cagalli was in. They also did the project successful but not as good as the third row group. The teacher gave them a nice grade which is A-, they also cheered for themselves after they heard their grade but Cagalli only smile a little. Murrue seems to notice her different behavior these past days, but she didn't have much time to talk about it because every time she used to talk with her she was distracted about their teachers meeting. In fact not only this time she notice her unusual character of being depressed but she perceive that this time its different, Murrue called Cagalli's name and told her that they need to talk. Mayu heard her friend being called by their teacher, but she didn't know what happened, she already saw Cagalli followed Ms. Ramius outside their classroom.

"Cagalli-chan are you feeling well?" She worriedly asks as soon she faced Cagalli. Murrue even lowered her back to examine her student's face carefully. "Oh my, you're sick Cagalli-chan! You're temperatures hot! Did you sleep well, or did you do something else before you go to school?" She screamed quietly after she put her right palm on the little girl's forehead.

Cagalli slowly moved her head lower and look at her sideways so she couldn't see her teacher's face looking worried. She really doesn't want to lie and compromise to her and to everyone, but she swears to herself not to tell the kind of situation where she's now involved.

Murrue's looks became so sad when she felt Cagalli will not tell her everything she has to say. Cagalli knew this and she feel so sorry for her beloved teacher who she respects and like a mother to her, but she really have to do this, to keep her secrecy. She didn't know how to answer her because she promised to those people that she will not tell anyone about their private meetings who have happened last night.

Cagalli look directly into her teacher's eyes so that she wouldn't think that she's lying to her. "Uhmm… no ma'am, I...ah, I mean… Ca-chan really sorry for making you worried but I just feel tired because I read my lesson last night and do my assignments late." She reasonably replied to her teacher who is now relieved after she heard her answer. She bowed again her head after she said it. "Okay Ca-chan, I will give you some rest. Go to the nurse office and then rest there." She smilingly told her. Cagalli nod and thank her teacher afterwards.

After class, Mayu accompanied Cagalli to her home when she knew that she was sick. "Cagalli-chan, don't work yourself to hard. Please take some medicine and eat veggies more. Here! Milly bought some fruits for you. It's really good for your health. She really wants to come with us but she needs to do some of her school works." She advised her friend who is now taking a walk with her.

The two walk together hand-in-hand until they reach the La Fllaga residence where Cagalli lived. Mayu kissed Cagalli on her forehead because she remembered that her mom used to kiss her when she's sick to decrease the pain. Cagalli blushingly laugh at her and said that she will be fine if she could see Mayu's smile everyday. Then the two said their farewell to each other before Cagalli walks inside her home happy but suddenly change when she notice a black note post outside her window.

The clock rings again to twelve in the midnight. Mwu wasn't home yet because he is in the meeting whole day long. But he wrote a note in a piece of paper and attached it on Cagalli's bedroom door since this is the only place where Cagalli will go first when she's arrived at home. He said on his note that he is sorry because he didn't know that there is a meeting he have to attend very important…

"…_If you would like to stay here alone there is a food in the fridge, its chili tuna sandwich, and cake, two of your favorites. Otou-san will come back early in the morning. Be careful, honey! Take care of yourself!"_

_P.S. Check the door if it is locked, and especially don't eat to much, please save some for your dad. (That is also my favorite food, you know! he,he…) Mwahh!_

_Love,_

_Otou-san ; )_

…But the question is, did Ca-chan really inside the house sleeping? Maybe yes or maybe no… But actually it is partially yes and a no answer because after she heard the ringing sound of the clock she manage to walk herself up. She must do the things she must do before the meeting would start.

Cagalli was running outside to the street of Argyle, after she changed her pajama into long khaki shorts, medium sized green t-shirt and a pair of rubber shoes. She also wears a white mask on the top of her head and black cape around her neck. The one who will look at her will not notice that she's a girl at first because of what she wearing. But the only person knows it was the boy who is waiting for her arrival.

"Am I late?" She asks that person who is leaning on the wall looking at her direction.

"No!" The boy answered giving her a smirk. "You look like a boy in your suit." He praised annoyingly.

Cagalli only look at her disguised and smiled to herself. "Nobody will suspect me that I'm actually a girl."

"Okay let's go inside, they were all waiting for us."

"Okay!"

The two walks in the dark part of the narrow street until they reach the one story building that is unused. The building looks like it is built 10 years from now, but the appearance that it's giving is really perfectly design for the gathering of the gangsters.

"Cagalli put on your mask and your cloak." He ordered her.

Cagalli did on what she was told to do. The boy did also put his covers on himself, and then when they were now standing at the front door of that building, the boy beside her shouted the password so that the one who will hears it inside will open the door for them.

"Long-live for the Naturals, blue planet, Gate open!"

Then after five seconds, the door was screeching open. "Come in…" A male voice said welcoming them inside.

Cagalli gulp first after she made her first step, she really looks scared and feared trembling on her skin, but she must do these sacrifices for the sake of someone. She will do anything to protect them. Her best friends…

A man, who welcomes them before, walked, approaching the two who stand in the middle of the floor. "So your name is Golden Orb that was really a female sound. But I guess it is only to trick the enemy that you were Stellar's sister."

Cagalli say _what_ on herself, she didn't really know why they telling her this. Is this will be her participation to the group? To deceived their enemy? And who is Stellar? The boy she knew more than the others are really not telling who that person is.

She only nods. _"Ca-chan…" _She said to herself._ "…once you win this battle, Shinn and Mayu will be at peace. Milly-san will not involve herself again in this trouble that the Blackwolf gang has brought her and Mayu-chan's life. And I will… I will not think about my brother's disappearance, anymore… I will keep myself distant to anybody else…I will proved myself to be independent!"_

"Running away from danger is the best way to do Cagalli…" Someone's voiced echoed into her ears. Then, an illusion of a brown haired boy appeared as he calmly advised the shorter girl besides him when he found her face and dress were all wet and dirty. It was raining at that time. Kira was involved into a fight Four years ago from his classmates and Cagalli help his brother as she push the boy who is now on top of him.

The little girl then wrinkled her nose and pouted because she didn't know why his older brother lecturing her not to have a fight while he is the one who did the first punch with the boy smaller than him. "But Ca-chan only did what that boy deserves, Kira!" The girl reasonably exclaimed.

The young boy grasps his hands and cried. "Don't fight again if you're not going to win! Just run!" He said this because he feels that he is the one who must protect Cagalli and not her protecting him, but Cagalli didn't much understand that this words he said came from their father's who advised him, when he confessed his fight before.

"No way, Ca-chan can fight and will surely win!" She said proudly to herself. Then she remembered when his eyes beamed on hers. Purple eyes gaze at the Amber orbs, seriously…

"From this time you will not understand, why I am saying this… I just wanted you to be safe. I don't want you to get hurt because I…"

"Kira… I…" Cagalli opened her eyes as she feels that some liquid fell down right on her cheeks. "Is it a dream?"

"Hey! Don't sleep just listen to what the leader says." The sky blue haired guy whispered to her. "Ca-chan... I… I mean… sorry…" She embarrassedly apologized.

After the meeting finished, Cagalli decided to walk alone by herself. She thought that nobody will do anything harm with her, for now. The dark street she walks was really terrifying for her, but she has no choice since all of them were guys. Surely no man will scream like a girl.

"Just no one appears and Ca-chan will be safe." She prayed.

She keeps walking fast so that she will arrive quickly to her house, until she stops when she heard that someone was following her. "Who in the world, is it?" She listened for awhile if she's only imagining things but when she notice a shadow that coming near her she screams really hard. But the one, who hears her, quickly covered his ears and then yelled at the one who screams like he was going to do something with her.

"Stop screaming baka! It's only me!"

"H-huh?!" She recognized that voice. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's only me, baka." Then a sky blue haired guy appeared from her sight.

"Auel, you really scared out of me!" She yelled.

"Hey! You're a man now and a man shouldn't scream like a deadly girl."

"Then why are you following me?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Following you?" Then he laughed out loud that makes Cagalli annoyed and walk off not wanting to see that freaky guy's annoying face again.

When Auel notice that Ca-chan was already walking away from him, he called her name but she didn't response as she walks faster than before and run when she sense that his following her again.

"Don't follow me freak! Leave me alone!"

"Hey! Wait a second, I'm just joking! Don't run too fast! There's a car behind you!"

"What?!" Cagalli suddenly stopped from running, until out of nowhere a car suddenly pops out by her side and then…

SCREEEETTTCCCHHHHH

…

…

"Don't you dare do that again!!" The driver who drove fast yelled then hurriedly left.

"A-are you okay?"

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes to see who's embracing her. "A-Auel!"

"Thank goodness you're safe." He softly whispered. He's eyes looks really worried as he embraced her again, tightly. Cagalli feel his warm embrace as she remembered her brother also do this to protect her from any harm. "I'm sorry…" Cagalli whispered.

"Just don't scare me, again."

"I understand…"

One hour have passed…

"Thank you for the treat!" The blond little girl said waving to the bluish haired guy who treats her some hot ramen noodles.

"Just go home safe, will yah!" He replied and then left waving his left hand.

Cagalli, smiled then walks home. "It's good that otou-sama didn't arrive here yet."

A/N: On the next chapter you will know how Cagalli involved on the group of Natural's called Blue Naturion's fraternity. And finally, the arrivals of Kira with his classmates will followed by the next chapter! Thank you again for the supporters!!


End file.
